Infinite Possibilities
by Dengirl
Summary: Just because its possible...should it be allowed.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story also involves Jack Harkness, Torchwood, Martha Jones and other characters**_

The market was busier than usual; the royal party were in residence.

No-one commented on the heavily pregnant man that made his way through the crowds, no-one would dare.

The man stopped at one of the stalls and perused the material on display.

"Is there something that catches your eye, my Lord?" the stall holder asked.

The man fingered a bolt of blue silk. "How much for the whole bolt?"

"A thousand credits, my Lord."

The man looked at him. "A thousands credits, that's a bit steep."

"It is Irridian Spider silk, the finest grade."

"From the Mountain Spider?"

"Yes, my Lord, a female in her first season."

"Okay and I'll take that bolt of purple shimmer weave and I'll give a thousand for the two," and handed over a credit wafer.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Have them delivered to the palace by this evening," the man said and took the credit wafer back.

With that he walked away.

* * *

><p>The Doctor sighed as he sat on the wall, he was exhausted but it was worth it; the nursery would look glorious with the silk and the shimmer weave draped across the cradles.<p>

They were the colours of the higher families on Gallifrey and it seemed only right that the first generation of a new Time Lord society should have these colours as theirs.

The heat was unbearable, made worse by the fact that he was three weeks overdue.

"You two are too much like me," he said to the bump. "Never on time, and would it kill you not to use my bladder as a pillow."

He smiled when he felt the babies respond to his complaint. "Oh, very funny. We'll see how funny it is when the midwife turns you again."

With a groan he stood up. "If he thinks I'm having twins or any more babies."

He looked at his watch, time to get back; his back spasmend.

"You are so evicted if you don't come out soon."

He should really take the shuttle back to the palace but perhaps the walk would help his back; he had time.

* * *

><p>The summer palace was impressive, walls made of stone that blazed pure white in the sun.<p>

But the passenger in the shuttle that flew over it wasn't impressed; he had after all remodelled and decorated it.

He would have razed it to the ground and built another but he said he liked it and asked him not to...and he couldn't refuse him anything.

The Master looked at his own watch.

The Doctor should be back from the market.

He'd been increasingly restless as the babies due date had passed and he'd practically climbed the walls. He was nesting the midwife had said and it would be wise to let him follow his instincts.

He was loathe to let him out alone but he had to attend to matters in the north and the Doctor had refused an escort and it would have been pointless sending his spies to watch him.

"It's only the market and I want to find the right material for the nursery. I'll be fine."

"Stay out of the sun and don't eat any of that rubbish from the street vendors."

Now as the shuttle approached the palace he had a feeling that something wasn't right. He pressed the com unit on his chair and dialled the Doctor's number.

The sound of static filled his ears; something was definitely wrong.

"Turn this shuttle round. Head for the market...now!"

* * *

><p>I really should have taken the shuttle he thought as another wave of pain shot through him.<p>

He'd been fine for the first mile and had decided to walk alongside the river, enjoying the cooling breeze coming of the water.

His back however hadn't eased up and the pain had radiated to his stomach, so much so that he'd had to sit down and that had been a mistake.

Pain shot through his midriff, followed by excruciating pain in his lower abdomen and then he felt something tear inside and he couldn't stop the cry of agony that escaped his lips.

No...the babies were coming, but something was very wrong.

He couldn't stay here, there was no-one around. He managed to pull out his com and dial the Master's private number, but all he got was static.

With a cry of frustration he threw the device and forced himself to his feet.

He could feel something warm and sticky and he fearfully placed a hand on the damp patch and brought it back up.

Nausea rose when he saw it was coated with blood and amniotic fluid.

"No please..." he whimpered as his vision began to blur and the distress coming from his babies overwhelmed him and he began losing the fight for consciousness.

He never heard the sound of a shuttle landing, nor did he see or feel the figure that knelt beside him or lift him up.

Nor did he hear the bellowed words.

"Move this thing and call the surgeon!"

* * *

><p>The Master scanned the ground beneath the shuttle, panic rising at the lack of any sign of the Doctor. He hadn't been at the market and hadn't taken the shuttle.<p>

The stupid idiot must have decided to walk and now he should have been on the road...wait, he liked the river.

He was right and he could see from the air that there was something very wrong.

He was now walking quickly alongside the gurney, snapping and snarling at the surgeon's staff that if either he or the babies died so would they.

"Please, my lord, you need to wait outside!" the midwife said.

That was an hour ago and there were no sounds coming from the theatre.

He was about to go in and demand to know what was going on, when the surgeon came out.

"Well?" the Master snarled.

"The Lord Doctor has suffered a placental rupture and the birthing slit has torn and he has lost a of blood," the surgeon said

"And the babies?"

"They are in distress, we are going to induce labour."

"Can't you do a c-section?"

"No, my Lord, he is too unstable to risk any anaesthesia, but there is still risk involved."

"What risk?"

"A risk that neither of them will survive."


	2. Chapter 2

"Where is he!" the Doctor yelled between contractions.

"He is here, my lord," the surgeon answered.

"Then...why isn't...he...here," the Doctor panted.

"You are in an operating theatre, it is sterile and we cannot risk infection."

"Why can't I feel my babies?" the Doctor cried, his voice rising in panic and he tried to sit up.

"There's been a rupture of the placenta and the babies are distressed and we had to induce labour. You must stay calm, my lord," the surgeon said as the monitors showed the Doctor's and the babies hearts rates increasing.

"If you do not calm yourself, you will distress the babies more."

"Liar, they're dead, dead and inside me!" the Doctor cried.

"No, my lord...calm yourself and listen."

The Doctor took a deep breath and there...he could hear it, hearts beat that were not his own.

"My babies...sweet Rassilon!" he cried as another contraction hit him and he started to bear down.

"No, my Lord, you must not push," the surgeon said.

"I have to...the pain."

"No, my lord. One of the babies has breached. I need to turn it, so I need you to fight the contractions. This will feel...uncomfortable."

The surgeon carefully inserted his hand inside the birth slit and began to turn the baby, whose back was pressing against the opening.

* * *

><p>The Master shot out of his seat at the cry of pain that filtered through the theatre door.<p>

What were they doing?

He went to go towards the doors but was stopped by another nurse.

"I'm sorry, my lord Master, but you cannot go in."

"But they're hurting him," the Master snarled.

"My lord, do not worry. I am monitoring the birth," the nurse said and tapped the small disc on her temple.

Her voice softened. "One of the babies was breeched but the surgeon has successfully turned it."

The Master's hearts faltered...more complications. Was this birth cursed?

"Please do not worry, the surgeon is the best there is."

The Master looked again at the doors; he should not be going through this without him.

"My lord," the nurse said. "The first baby is on its way."

* * *

><p>"Now push, the head is crowning," the surgeon said.<p>

"Irlia resh mesca," the Doctor growled

"One final push."

"F'aiesh!" the Doctor swore as it felt like he was pushing his insides out.

"Here come the shoulders, one more push."

The Doctor gritted his teeth and with encouragement from one of the nurses bore down once more. He felt something slide free and the pain lessened, slightly.

He dropped his head back on the bed and the nurse gave him some ice chips and wiped the sweat from his face.

"You have a son, my lord. Now relax and save your strength, his sister isn't far behind."

The surgeon turned away with the baby and placed it on the scales. "A good weight my lord, seven pounds."

The baby was quiet but he didn't know if that was normal for Time Lord off-spring, he had no experience, but who did.

He cleared the baby's mouth and nose of fluid and checked the baby's reflexes, all fine.

It was then that he heard the words he didn't want to hear, the sound of the monitors going crazy.

"Sir," the nurse said.

* * *

><p>"Keep him still!" the surgeon snapped.<p>

The Doctor was writhing in silent agony and the nurses were finding it hard to hold him down.

The Doctor's blood pressure had suddenly dropped and the remaining baby was showing signs of severe distress and the surgeon had to do the one thing he didn't want to do and deliver the baby himself.

"Nearly there," he said.

His hand was inside the birth sac and now his forearm and grasped hold of the baby's head.

"You'd better lock those doors," he said.

"Come on," he muttered as it refused to move...time was running out; finesse and delicacy was now out of the question and he pulled.

The Doctor let out an ear-shattering scream and the baby boy suddenly wailed as if it was feeling its sibling and the Doctor's pain.

* * *

><p>The Master's patience finally snapped when the scream mixed with the wail of a child came from behind the doors.<p>

"Enough of this!" he roared and pushed past the nurse and went to throw the doors open but found himself on the floor.

He was picked up by two of his personal guards and was restrained at the request of the nurse.

"Lord Master...you must stay out of the theatre. You will not help the Lord Doctor, only distress him more!" she said sharply.

The Master snarled at her incoherently.

"I don't care who you are...my concern is for the Lord Doctor and the babies. You will wait!"

* * *

><p>The surgeon ignored the commotion outside as he placed the little figure on the scale...only four<p>

pounds.

"Oh, little one, you are a fighter," he said as the little girl squirmed under his hands. "I hope your...well, I suppose he's your mother, I hope he's a fighter too."

"Doctor, his blood pressure is falling again."

He scowled when the monitor began to beep in alarm.

"His left heart is going into arrhythmia," the nurse said.

"Oh no, you are not leaving those babies without a mother. Fifty cc's of digo-adenosine and another bag of blood and push those fluids."

* * *

><p>The Doctor could hear voices, but they seemed far away.<p>

He was standing at the Gates and the voices were not important. He stepped closer to the Gates and could smell the Medoa Blossom and he could see the red grass.

He was about to step through the Gates when a sound came that broke the spell of the death...it was the sound of new life...the cries of the newborn...his babies.

He took in a sharp breath and opened his eyes and blinked at the bright lights.

A face appeared above him...the surgeon?

Then it all flooded back, the river...the agony of labour and fear gripped his entire being.

"My babies?" he asked.

The surgeon smiled. "They're fine."

He gestured to his left and the midwife and the nurse appeared each with a tiny bundle.

"Your son and daughter, my Lord. They are healthy and have healthy sets of lungs."

The Doctor really wasn't paying attention as he was given his babies.

"Hello," he said softly and two pair of amber-gold flecked eyes looked back at him and two sets of tiny hands reached for him.

He knew what they wanted but he couldn't give that to them. He looked at the midwife, who bowed.

"I will get the formula, my Lord."

* * *

><p>The Master stopped struggling...not because of the nurse's words but the sounds of the doors being unlocked and the midwife came out.<p>

Another sound came from within the theatre; the sounds of new life.

"You can let him in now," the midwife said.

The Master needed no encouragement and quickly went inside and stopped.

Before him was the most wonderful sight...the Doctor and in his arms were their babies.

* * *

><p>The midwife stopped as soon as she was out of ear-shot and pulled out her com.<p>

"The babies survived the birth as did the Doctor...yes, I understand. Tell them to be at the west gate at midnight tomorrow. Yes...I will have the babies, they suspect nothing."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Translation

Irlia resh mesca- I am pushing

f'aiesh- Gallifreyan swear word.


	3. Chapter 3

The woman who had called the meeting was the last to arrive and the others seated around the table rose as one.

She gestured for them to sit and waited a few moments for them to settle.

"You are aware of the reason for this secret council's formation, the situation of the two Time Lords and the resultant circumstances."

They all nodded.

"Our spy within their household has informed me that the Doctor has given birth and that the children survived."

There was a murmur and the woman raised her hand.

"However, another complication has arisen. It seems we are not the only ones interested in the off-spring. Our spy had just found out that another party wishes to obtain the children."

"Then we must move before they do," one of the others said.

"It is too late, our spy believes this party will try to obtain the children within the next few hours."

"Then we must stop it."

"No, we will wait until they have the children and then we will make our move."

"And what it their plan fails, we will never get near them."

"Fear not, there is another option already in motion. If they fail, then this option will be taken."

* * *

><p>The Master could hardly breathe and found he couldn't move.<p>

"You can come closer," the Doctor said.

The Master finally forced his legs to move and he eventually sat on the bed.

"May I?" he asked.

The Doctor smiled and let the Master take his son.

The Master held the tiny figure...his son.

"And this is your daughter," the Doctor said and placed the little girl in his other arm.

She was tiny and opened sleepy eyes and the Master's hearts were lost...stolen by these two small lives.

"They're beautiful," he said and looked up and saw the Doctor's smile. "And so are you."

The babies started to cry and the Master look a little bewildered. "Was that my fault?"

"No," the Doctor said softly. "They need feeding, but I don't want their first feed to be here."

"Oh," the Master said. "New at this sort of thing...fatherhood."

"You learn on the job," the Doctor said and took one of the babies back.

"It's okay, little one...ssh," he said and rocked the little girl. "I know you're hungry, soon."

It was another ten minutes before the surgeon gave them the all a clean bill of health and they moved back to their private quarters.

* * *

><p>"But we agreed, the abduction takes place tomorrow...I am not prepared."<p>

"Something has arisen, there is another player and they are more powerful than us. We must strike first. You will take the children tonight...you will be paid well."

The midwife tried to calm herself; she knew if she was discovered it would be a long and painful death for her.

She knocked on the door and entered when bidden and placed the warmed formula on the table and left quietly.

* * *

><p>An hour later two content babies were sleeping in their parents arms.<p>

"Do you have names for them, it is your right as their mother?" the Master said.

The Doctor looked at the baby that the Master was holding. "I name him Tejhan for being the first and to be a protector of his sister," and he looked at the little girl in his arms...so delicate.

"I name her Ashena because she is like the Losara Flower that starts of small but will grow into a beautiful and strong bloom."

"Tejhan and Ashena...the first of the new Time Lords," the Master said.

The Doctor suddenly yawned.

"And I think it's time these little ones let you sleep," the Master said and placed Tejhan in his cot at the bottom of the bed. He reached for Ashena and the Doctor's eyes flashed golden.

"It's all right, they're not going to disappear in the night," the Master soothed.

The light died in the Doctor's eyes. "Sorry," he said and let the Master take Ashena.

"See, safe and sound, just at the bottom of the bed. Now, sleep, Si'arila."

The Doctor yawned again and moved further down the bed and the Master climbed in next to him and pulled him into his arms.

"I'm a dad," the Master said.

"Hmm," the Doctor replied, more asleep than awake and soon the Master joined him.

* * *

><p>The door to the bedroom opened and two shadows moved into the room. They froze when one of the sleeping figures in the bed stirred.<p>

The moved quickly over to the two cots at the bottom of the bed. One picked up the boy, who never stirred and the other picked up the girl, who let out at a snuffle.

They froze again when a sleepy voice came from the bed. "Ashena?" and only breathed again when the sound of the person falling into sleep came again.

The two shadows left the room and no-one questioned the two women carrying two babies; it was the midwife and her assistant.

* * *

><p>The Doctor stirred in the Master's arms and looked sleepily over at the clock and frowned.<p>

The babies should be crying for their next feed.

He carefully extricated himself from the Master's arms and moved towards the end of the bed and frowned; they were very quiet.

"Sleeping babies don't get fed," he said in a sing-song voice.

He leant over one of the cots and he hearts stopped...it was empty!

Fear clutching at his stomach he moved to the other cot...empty!

"No, no...No!"

The Master shot up at the sound of the Doctor's scream and turned on the lights.

He saw the Doctor at the end of the bed, hands clutching one of the baby's covers.

"Si'arila?"

"They're gone, the babies...they're gone."

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

_Si'arila_- Beloved


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Doctor does what any mother would do**_

"Si'arila?" the Master said, unsure of what he had heard.

"They're gone, someone has taken my babies," the Doctor said quietly, almost too quiet for the Master to hear.

But what he did hear was the creak of the cot as the Doctor's hand bit into the wood.

"Some va'isha has taken my babies...our babies."

The Master was up and over to the cots and they were empty and his temper flared but before he could erupt, the cot under the Doctor's hand suddenly splintered and an animalistic snarl seemed to come from the depths of the Doctor.

The Master looked at him and he flinched.

The Doctor's eyes were black but there were flecks of gold flashing through them.

"I'm going to kill them."

"And we will, but we have to find them," the Master said.

"Oh, I will find them, because they forgot one thing."

"The bond...you can feel them."

"Yes."

* * *

><p>The palace was in uproar as soldiers streamed through the palace and at their head the Lord Master and the Lord Doctor.<p>

The soldier's kept their distance lest they get caught in the murderous rage that was emanating from the two in front.

They were used to the Lord Master's rages but what scared them was the Lord Doctor, who'd never raised his voice and seemed mild-tempered.

What they felt coming off him scared even the most hardened soldier...it was rage...pure animalistic rage.

And God help whoever it was focused on.

* * *

><p>The midwife and her assistant slipped through the gate.<p>

"Hurry!" the midwife said.

They began walking as fast as they could as they could hear the uproar in the palace. It was still a good few miles to the rendezvous and they knew that not to make it was to seal their fate.

So the midwife made a decision that had she known it would seal her fate.

* * *

><p>The Doctor suddenly stopped and a look of despair crossed his face.<p>

"I can't feel them anymore."

The Master's face darkened and he snarled to the waiting soldiers. "Tear this place apart...find them."

He turned away then and back to the Doctor, who had once again gone still and silent, but he could feel the rage coming off him and he knew that it wouldn't be pleasant when they caught them.

He placed a hand on the Doctor's face. "We will find them, Doctor."

The Doctor looked at him and the Master took in a sharp breath...the Doctor wasn't there anymore, death had taken his place.

"Oh, we'll find them and they can bury what's left of the trash that stole them."

A commotion down the corridor caught both their attentions as a soldier barged his way through the ranks of men.

"My Lords, it was the midwife and her assistant, they've been spotted outside the west gate, heading for the wastelands."

"The wastelands?"

"Vagrai, flesh peddlers," the Doctor snarled and before the Master could even think of stopping him he was off.

He turned to his generals and snarled. "Gather the troops and head for the Vagrai stronghold...raze it to the ground. Bring me Salzaar and kill everyone else. Myself and the elite guard will go after the Lord Doctor."

The Master headed off with the elite guard in tow, anxious to make up the advantage the Doctor had on him; he wanted to witness the retribution his lover would bring on the abductors of their children.

* * *

><p>The Doctor had made good his advantage and had gone straight for the stables.<p>

The Hasoryx that were stabled there raised their heads and began hissing when they felt the rage coming off the person that had entered.

He didn't bother with a saddle, he just threw on a bridle on one and kicked it in the belly and with a roar it shot out of its stall and out into the stable yard.

"Open the gates!" he roared and soldiers rushed to do so.

The Hasoryx bolted through the gates just as the Master and the guard burst into the stable yard.

The Master bellowed orders and soon he and the guard were following...if they'd gone by the west gate, then Hasoryx were the best things to use...swift and deadly and surefooted out in the wastelands.

He urged his mount to go faster, his thirst for vengeance now in full flow.

* * *

><p>The Doctor kicked his mount once more as it powered its way up a large hill and he pulled it up sharply.<p>

The moons were starting to rise and he could now see across the rugged landscape that was the wastelands.

At first he saw nothing but a gust of wind caused the Hasoryx to shift suddenly and sniff the air.

He looked in the same direction and in the distance he saw them.

With a snarl that matched his mount, he kicked it into action and galloped down the hill.

The Hasoryx made short work of catching the fleeing figures and the Doctor hauled it to a halt in front of the now terrified women.

But the first thing he noticed is that their arms were empty.

"Where are they!" he roared.

The two women said nothing so he dismounted and moved towards the women and reached for the nearest, the midwife's assistant.

He grabbed her by the throat and began squeezing.

"Where are my children?"

"You shall not find them!" the midwife shouted and with a cry lunged for him, a dagger glinting in the moonlight.

He snarled and without a second thought snapped the assistant's neck and dropped her like she was piece of garbage and met the midwife head on.

It was not hard to overpower her; he could have stopped a herd of mammoth at this moment.

He cared not that he crushed her wrist as he grabbed her arm and wrested the dagger from and as he did he saw the tattoo on her arm.

He narrowed his eyes. "You're a Vagrai, where are my children?"

"If I show you, will you spare my life?"

He blinked. "Spare your life...you took my children. I could rip it from your mind, why should I spare your life?"

"Because you will need me to show you the exact place. You do not know the wasteland."

* * *

><p>The Master pulled his mount up as they came upon the body of the assistant, her neck at that angle that showed her means of death.<p>

"He's found them, but where are they?"

"There are tracks going to the east, my Lord!" one of the guards called. "One Hasoryx and two people."

The whole group turned and this time set of at a steady pace, following the tracks, deeper into the wasteland.

* * *

><p>The Doctor heard them before he could see them and shoved the midwife forward.<p>

He removed the bridle from his mount and cut the reins and used them to bind the midwife's wrists and ankles.

He moved forward towards a rocky outcrop and the crying became louder. It was coming from a small opening in the outcrop and he stepped inside.

The cave was small and smelt of an animal...a Sorssax; they'd hid his children in the den of a notorious child killer.

Then he saw a tiny figure and raced over and found Tejhan...he was shivering and cried even harder when he saw his mother, but where was Ashena?

He scooped up Tejhan who fell quiet when he felt the warmth of his body as if knowing he needed to be quiet.

Fear gripped his hearts...had she been devoured already? Then he heard it, the smallest of whimpers.

He moved further into the den and he heard another whimper, but it wasn't that which made him turn; it was the growl of the occupant of the den...and it had its paw resting on top of Ashena.

He slowly backed away and placed Tejhan in the safest place he could find and he thanked Rassilon he'd taken the dagger from the midwife; she was dead when he'd rescued Ashena.

He moved forward again, crouching low, eyes never leaving the green eyes of the Sorssax.

It seemed to sense his intent and with a growl it unsheathed its claws partly and Ashena let out a squeal of pain.

And that did it, with a snarl to match any Sorssax he moved and the Sorssax moved too.

* * *

><p>The Master saw him first and he urged his mount forward.<p>

The first thing he saw was the blood...he was covered in it and then he saw one small figure on the sand and as he got closer he saw it was Tejhan who was wailing.

Then he saw that his lover was holding another tiny figure...Ashena and she was not moving and she was covered in blood.

"Please, no," he whispered and threw himself off his mount and approached.

"Si'arila?" he said.

"I was too late," the Doctor said, his voice sounding hollow.

It was then that Ashena decided to cry but the Doctor didn't seem to notice.

"Too late."

The Master moved closer.

"Let me take her," he said gently and took her from him; not that he noticed.

The Master stood up and let out a sigh of relief, there was a set of claw holes on her body but they weren't deep.

"Call the shuttle and make sure that bitch gets back to the palace."

He reluctantly handed Ashena to one of the guards and moved back to the Doctor. He knelt down and said carefully.

"She is not dead, you were no too late. There's nothing with claws that can match a mother protecting their child. Efi Si'arila."

The sound of the shuttle broke the silence.

"Come on, let's get you back to the palace, your babies need you."

* * *

><p>The woman who had called the meeting read the report; whoever their rival had been had failed.<p>

She sighed, there was no choice now. She looked at the figure in front of her.

"Bring them here, bring me Torchwood."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Translation.**

_va'isha-_ bastard

_efi_- easy

_Si'arila_- beloved


	5. Chapter 5

The supermarket was busy and Gwen was unhappy. She hated the scrum that was Friday night shopping.

"I swear Rhys, you'll be doing this on your own," she grumbled as they loaded the car.

"It wasn't my fault someone was sick."

"I know," she said as she put the last bag in the boot. She was about to close it when a bright light engulfed them both and when it faded, she knew they were no longer on Earth because of the platoon of Judoon pointing weapons at them.

* * *

><p>Ianto was walking back to the hub, hoping that Jack was in a better mood than this morning.<p>

The ten months since the Doctor had chosen to go with the Master had been hard and the team had finally fractured under the pressure.

They hadn't seen Gwen for six months and Martha and Doctor Stoneleigh had gone back to their respective jobs.

He had stuck with Jack, someone had to; the man was a shadow of himself, hollowed out by the person he loved abandoning him and never knowing why.

He was about to step inside the tourist shop when he was engulfed in bright light and a few seconds later found himself facing Judoon.

* * *

><p>Martha had just left the latest round of the inquiry into what had happened in the debacle that had been the death of the Doctor and the Master.<p>

God, she hated lying, it made her itch from head to foot and the guilt made her irritable.

She was still mulling over the odd results from the Doctor's last set of bloods and she still thought it was the reason he'd gone with the Master.

She'd left after she'd seen Jack start to self-destruct and she couldn't help him and she didn't want to see him self-destruct.

She looked at her watch...she wanted to get home and sink into a nice warm bath. As she stepped out of the building a bright light engulfed her and seconds later she found herself being marched down a corridor by three Judoon.

* * *

><p>Jack didn't care that Ianto was late; he didn't care if Ianto never came back. In fact, he didn't care if anyone came back.<p>

He only cared about a certain Time Lord coming back, not so he could welcome him back with open arms.

No, he wanted an explanation...a reason why he'd chosen the Master over him...why he couldn't trust him to find a way for him to provide whatever he thought he needed from the Master.

But also he did want to take the Doctor in his arms and never let him go.

He went to the kitchen and started to make a strong coffee when he felt the tell-tale frisson of a trans-mat and he was in the act of drawing his side-arm when the light took him and he found himself facing a troop of Judoon and standing with them was a woman.

"Welcome Captain Harkness, welcome to the Shadow Proclamation

* * *

><p>The crowds that gathered outside the palace walls knew that an execution was going to happen today...yes there was a trail today, but it was just for show.<p>

The sentence had been passed the moment the Vagrai women had taken the newborn children of their rulers.

The Vagrai had gone too far this time and the smoking ruins in the wastelands were testament to that.

Stealing children was a crime that no civilised world would tolerate and while the Vagrai had stuck to peddling sins of the flesh they had turned a blind-eye to it.

To make matters worse they had stolen newborns and that outraged the whole world, so they came from all corners to watch justice being done.

Rumours had been rife amongst the taverns and the market as to what had happened out in the wastelands.

Some said that the Lord Doctor had died in the rescuing of his children or that the children had died.

Some said that the screams came from the palace were that of the Lord Doctor, driven mad by the abduction and death of his babies.

But what they did know was that would be an execution.

* * *

><p>The Master stood at the doors of the great hall, trying to rein in his temper.<p>

The last few days had been a nightmare.

The Doctor had been subdued on the journey back to the palace, not even responding to his children's cries.

The whole palace had been kept awake when he'd finally come out of his stupor and began screaming that his babies were dead.

The Master had to drag him to the infirmary and show him that they were alive.

After that he'd clung to them, snarling at anyone who tried to take them, even the Master. Only exhaustion had allowed them to be taken away.

A day later he woke up but he was different, quieter, more subdued, talking only to the babies.

But the Master could see something else, something darker in his eyes...something lurking beneath the surface, waiting to erupt. He just didn't know what yet, but he didn't want to be on the wrong side of it.

He heard footsteps behind him and he turned.

The Doctor walked up to him and he could see what mood he was in. He said nothing just held out his hand and the Doctor took it, but the Master knew that this wasn't the same person who had carried his children...not anymore.

Then the Doctor spoke. "I want to punish her to make her suffer before she dies. You can do what you like with Salzaar."

* * *

><p>The great hall was full with courtiers and warlords that had sworn their loyalty to the Lord Master and the Lord Doctor.<p>

They all looked at the doors as they opened and a ripple of noise went through them as the Lord Master walked in with the very much alive Lord Doctor.

Silence fell as they sat and the sound of chains could be heard.

The two prisoners were dragged into the hall and forced to their knees in front of the two Lords.

An elder courtier moved forward and the midwife was hauled up and he read from a parchment.

"You have been found guilty of the abduction of the Lord Tejhan and the Lady Ashena and being the cause of harm to the Lady Ashena. Your fate shall be decided by the party that you have wronged, the Lord Doctor."

The midwife looked up but she was ignored as the Lord Doctor leant over and whispered to the Lord Master, who smiled and nodded.

The male prisoner was hauled up and then the Lord Master spoke. "I turned a blind-eye to your...activities Salzaar, even tolerated you making a profit. But your greed was your undoing. Who paid you to abduct my children?"

Salzaar said nothing.

"You're about to die, loyalty to whoever paid you is misplaced."

"Misplaced loyalty!" Salzaar spat. "You drove my people into the wastelands. This world was ours long before you and your whore arrived and it will be again."

A soldier struck the man and there was uproar at the insult.

The Lord Master was off his seat and down the steps in seconds. "This world will never be yours again. I will wipe your miserable race from existence and your paymasters. Who paid you?"

"The Horsha and they will defeat you and your children will be their slaves and your whore will be used for what he is."

The Lord Master snarled and backhanded Salzaar. "Take him to the walls and hang him. Now everybody out, leave the witch!"

* * *

><p>Once the room was empty aside from the two Lords, the elite guard and the midwife, the Lord Doctor grabbed hold of the midwife's head.<p>

"I could kill you quickly and that would give me great pleasure. But it would be fleeting. I have something in mind for you. Your people know of the legend of the Sesh'chisa...well, here I am."

He smiled and closed his eyes and tightened his grip on the midwife's head.

The midwife's eyes widened in fear and then she began to scream.

"Who is Sesh'chisa?" the Master said as the screaming woman was dragged away.

"The Devil," the Doctor said.

"Oh, so you're the Devil now...I thought you were the Doctor or is that Victorious?" the Master asked.

His hearts quickened when the Doctor came closer and he could feel what he was at the moment.

"What do you want me to be?"

The Master smiled and took his hand...there was nothing like pre-war sex and he was going to go to war and the Horsha would only be the start of it.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack had been shoved into a room and had been left alone...that was until the door opened and to his shock Gwen and Rhys were escorted in and a few minutes later Martha and then Ianto.

They sat in shocked silence until Rhys broke it.

"This has got to be your fault Jack bloody Harkness!"

Gwen glared at him when she saw Jack's face colour.

"That's it, blame the guy who fights aliens," he growled.

Rhys went to say something else but Martha spoke instead. "It's not Jack's fault, they took us all. Have we all done something? It's the Shadow Proclamation, isn't it?"

Jack nodded.

"Who the hell are they?" Rhys said. "Those rhino things?"

"Judoon," Martha, Jack, Gwen and Ianto said together.

"I don't think it's anything we've done," Jack said. "Something's happened. They wouldn't snatch us all if it was just me."

"They want something," Ianto said.

"I guess we're about to find out," Jack said and the sound of stomping came from beyond the door.

* * *

><p>Jack had been forcibly escorted out of the room and had been gone a long time.<p>

When he did return, he looked pale, ill in fact and he sat down heavily.

"Jack?" Ianto said.

"They know where the Doctor is," he said.

"But, that's good, isn't it?" Gwen said.

"They want us to bring him back," Martha said.

Jack looked at her and said. "No, they want us to kidnap his children."

"What!" they all said together.

"His children? But that means he was..." Martha began.

"Pregnant when he left," Jack said in a quiet voice.

"That's why he left with the Master," Ianto said.

"There's no way I'm taking anyone's children," Gwen said.

"Yes, we will," Jack replied.

"Jack, you can't," Martha said, unable to keep the disbelief out of her voice at his answer.

"You said no, didn't you, Jack?" Ianto asked, already knowing the answer.

"I want him back and if I have to steal his children to get him, I will."

* * *

><p>The Doctor slipped out of his and the Master's bed, careful not to disturb the Master. He winced as he moved, not just from the claw marks from his fight with the Sorssax but from the Master's marking of him a few hours before.<p>

Enjoyable as the sex had been and he'd done his own marking; he had other things on his mind.

He dressed quickly and padded barefoot out of their rooms and into the corridor. He walked until he reached the door to the west wall and went outside.

The night sentries saluted him as he walked towards the ramparts.

The creaking of rope made him look up and he saw the body swinging in the breeze and he sneered at it.

He smiled as he knew that down below in the dungeons the midwife was screaming, trapped in her own mind with the nightmares he'd put there. He might show her mercy and kill her...one day.

He turned his attention to the ramparts and the wastelands beyond it.

In the distance he could see the orange glow of fire; their army was eradicating the rest of Salzaar's people. His blood was beginning to sing once more with the thirst for vengeance...he wasn't finished; he would never be finished.

He walked back into the palace and went to the infirmary.

He stood next to the bed that held Ashena and Tejhan.

"Hey, little ones," he said softly, wishing he could touch them, but the sterile barrier wouldn't let him.

He closed his eyes and even though he knew they were too young to respond, he sent waves of love through their newly made bond.

His eyes opened in shock when green and blue began threading through his golden thread...that couldn't be...unless...no.

The babies let out burbles of happiness and little arms outstretched and he was almost overwhelmed by the love pushed back.

"Oh..." he whispered.

A pair of arms snaked around his waist.

"I thought I told you, no early morning walks," the Master said.

The Doctor smiled. "Never mind that, close your eyes."

The Master went to say something but he shushed him. "Close your eyes."

He heard the Master's intake of breath.

"But that's not possible...they're too young."

"You know what this means," the Doctor said, his eyes full of pride.

"Don't say it," the Master said.

"Our babies are the K'arasti...the next stage in Time Lord evolution."


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay, it worked!**

The argument could be heard by anyone that passed by the door.

"You're not seriously going to do what they want!"

"Yes!"

"Well, I hope you rot in hell!"

"You only care about yourself, do you honestly think you can blackmail him into loving you!"

"It's better than him being with that monster!"

"He maybe a monster, but he's the father of those children. Do you think he'll choose you over their father!"

"He will!"

"What, because you'll be holding his children to ransom, and how do you know these Shadow people will let you have either!"

"I don't care what any of you think, I'm taking those children and getting him back!"

"Not me mate, or my wife. We're not going to be child stealers!"

"What if it goes wrong, do you think they'll be able to protect us...they're Time Lords for Christ's sake!"

"It's a done deal...live with it!"

"I'll tell you now, Jack Harkness, if we get through this, we're done...for good!"

* * *

><p>The Horsha patrol ship was on its return sweep of the edges of their growing territory.<p>

The two pilots were not worried about being attacked; there was no-one capable of it.

"So, do you think the government will take on those two so called Lords?"

"Can't see why not, they don't seem to have any weapons outside of small arms. Besides, having the royal bastards will ensure it."

"I don't know, it's a big risk. You know what they say about mothers."

"A she-wolf can always be tamed or shot."

The other man said nothing and went back to his scanner. "Hold on, getting something...turn around."

The ship began to bank but never completed it as it erupted into a ball of flame.

Its destroyer glided through the flames, followed by smaller but just as deadly companions and sleek shapes flitted between them like angry wasps.

* * *

><p>The Master stood in front of the large observation window and watched the last flicker of fire fade away.<p>

"Pretty fireworks," a voice said behind him.

He turned and smiled as the Doctor walked in.

The argument that the Doctor should stay behind with the children had been a pointless one as the Master knew that the Doctor's stubborn streak would wear even Omega down.

So the whole royal household had relocated to the fleet; the one that the Master had been secretly amassing on the north side of the planet.

"You know, I'm still mad at you for not telling about the pretty toys," the Doctor said. "But I think the kids are too young to play with them."

They both closed their eyes a felt a little giddy from the rush as the greens and blues of their children wrapped around their golden and silver threads.

The opened their eyes and looked at each other.

"They're getting stronger every day," the Master said. "Have you seen their time lines yet?"

The Doctor frowned. "I've tried but they seem...unfinished. Just when I think I can see, they seem to stop."

"It doesn't matter, we know what their future is," the Master said and drew the Doctor into an embrace. "They're going to rule an empire and that starts here. Speaking of which, I thought you might want to choose."

The Doctor turned in the Master's arms and a holo-map of the Horsha system appeared.

He looked at the planets and moons and then at the sun.

"No that one...not just yet, let them suffer first."

The Doctor let out a huff of air. "Fine, how about Serus Four."

"Serus Four it is," the Master said and pressed his com. "General, how far is Serus Four from our position...good, increase speed and patch the video feed to the observation deck. Incinerate it"

"Yes," the Doctor said. "I want to see it as it burns...let them know what we could do to an inhabited world."

The Master smiled. "There's that Devil again, our children are going to learn so much from you."

The Doctor sighed. "Won't they just."

The Master tightened his hold on the Doctor. "So, if you're the Devil, show me your wicked side."

The floor shudder as the ship began to change course and within minutes the whole fleet was hovering above the planet and the ship began to vibrate with power...and the planet below was ignorant to it imminent extermination.

The observation deck suddenly lit up as fire flashed from the ship and hit the planet and soon after the burning began.

The Doctor closed his eyes...vengeance was such an aphrodisiac.

"Lock the door," he growled.

* * *

><p>The Master stepped back, looking at the deep scratches on his stomach. "Now, that hurt," he snarled and smeared sweat and blood across his abdomen.<p>

"Pain is pleasure," the husky reply came.

"Isn't it, but whose pain," the Master replied, looking at the figure that was silhouetted by the burning planet.

"But pleasure is also pain."

The Master growled and lunged for the owner of the voice and grabbed the Doctor before he could skip away and received a snarl in response.

The Doctor tried to rake his nails across his chest and he snarled and grabbed the Doctor's wrist and wrestled him to the ground and pinned him under him.

He grabbed the Doctor's hair and yanked his head back, exposing that biteable neck.

"Mine," he growled.

"Isn't this how the twins started," the Doctor breathed, exposing his throat in a sign of submission.

The Master knew this was the only time the Doctor would be submissive and that made him more possessive and wanting to dominate.

"Mine," he snarled and began a line of bruising bites down the Doctor's neck and then bit into the willingly exposed throat.

The whimper/moan he got in response sent him over the edge and with another snarled 'mine' he flipped the Doctor and entered him with one powerful and painful thrust...no gentleness, just the primal urge to mate and dominate.

"Mine, mine, always mine," he growled and the encouraging cries of 'yours' made him even more aggressive and when the Doctor sent a wave of lust and want through their bond he snarled inarticulately and bit into the Doctor's shoulder, tasting the honey-salt of the Doctor and the sweet taste of his blood.

The Doctor let out his own snarl and arched his back and the Master came with a shuddering growl.

They lay on the floor watching as the planet burnt.

"I was thinking," the Master said. "The twins, they might get bored with each other."

The Doctor propped himself up on one elbow and raised an eyebrow.

"We don't want that and I thought perhaps..." the Master began but stopped when the Doctor moved over and trailed a hand down his side and placed a kiss on his shoulder and didn't stop, moving down his chest.

He hissed when he felt teeth on the still raw scratches on his stomach.

"I was th-thinking," he stammered as he felt warm breath on his groin and then his thoughts became incoherent.

This time it wasn't animalistic and the Master didn't feel the urge to dominate. He revelled in the feel of his lover as he rode him and fire ran through him as he watched the Doctor's face, lost in the throes of ecstasy, revelled in the fact that the man above him, this darker version was his.

Oh, how he wished the freak could see this, could feel it as he came inside the Doctor once again.

How was he to know he was about to get his wish.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Jack may have found ally, ...the Shadow Proclamation lays its plans...and the Doctor sees something that could push him further to the dark side...**_

The Matriarch of the Shadow Proclamation looked at the report in front of her. She looked around the table.

"They are sure?"

"Yes madam, Serus Four has been destroyed and this message was sent to the Horsha government two hours ago."

The holo-image flickered into life and at first there was no-one on the screen. There was the sound of arguing off-screen and then someone appeared and glared at something to his right.

"People of the Horsha home world, this is your Lord and Master speaking...well I will be in exactly one hour when your government surrenders to me..." the figure scowled as another figure pushed in.

" Well, us actually, and if you really don't want to burn like Shesa Four, then you really should listen to him."

The other figure pushed the speaker away. "As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted...well, let's put it simply mud crawlers...surrender or become extinct."

The image flickered and shut off.

"The Horsha government have surrendered, what choice did they have?"

The Matriarch nodded." And where is the Time Lord fleet heading now?"

"The Braxian Conglomerate."

"They will not surrender...it will be a holocaust."

"They will not stop with the Braxian. It seems the seers were correct, they have declared war on the Universe."

"Then we are vindicated in what we are about to do...the children must be taken from them."

"And what do we tell Captain Harkness?"

"We will tell him only what he needs to know. He must still believe he will be allowed to do what he wishes."

"And what of the Time Lords?"

"Their punishment will be decided when we have them in captivity. But we must gather our forces, they will not surrender."

"Even if we have their children?"

"Because we will have their children. The Doctor will pursue the Captain and the Master and his forces will pursue the Doctor. We will fight them on our terms."

"Then we must not delay, inform Captain Harkness of the developments and choose your operative to go with them."

* * *

><p>Jack sat on his own in the bar, one drink too many in front of him. He was staying away from the others; not that they wanted to be near him.<p>

They didn't understand, how could they?

He was on his way to getting drunk, when someone cleared their throat behind them. He turned to find a man with the most startling green eyes; not that he was interested, not anymore.

"Captain Harkness?"

When he didn't reply, the man sat down on the stool next to him and gestured to the barkeeper who nodded and poured him a drink.

"Captain Harkness, I am Captain Staz Vesar, I am to be you pilot on this...mission."

Jack looked over then, hearing the distaste in the man's voice at the word mission.

"I take it you don't like the idea?"

"I am uncomfortable with the abduction of the innocent, especially children. It does not sit well with my training, but I understand the reason for it. I take it you have been informed of the developments."

"Yeah."

"So, why are you agreeing to take part in such an act?"

Jack laughed. "Why, apart from the fact that the last two survivors of one of the most powerful races ever, have decided to pick a fight with the rest of civilisation or the fact that my best friend has gone rogue, is screwing a psychopath and has his children, or the fact that he'll hunt me down and kill me when I take his kids...so, why am I doing this, because despite it all, he's my best friend."

Captain Vesar put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "I think this best friend was more than that, he was your lover, yes? But we cannot force someone to love us and we cannot choose who we love. It is understandable that he would choose the father of his children. Instinct would make him choose the one that would protect them both. But that does not mean there is no hope, if he loved you before, perhaps he will again."

"What, after I steal his children?"

Captain Vesar sighed. "All things are in the hands of the Fates, but we leave in the morning and you have had enough to drink."

* * *

><p>The Doctor sat in the nursery, eyes closed, following another time line. The colours of his children were wrapped around his golden thread...such power from such tiny things.<p>

He saw flashes of conflict and images of himself and the babies, but it never went beyond a few weeks and the babies seemed to fade away and that un-nerved him.

He let out a breath and this time focused on Ashena's time line, wrapping her blue thread around his. It was lighting bright as he travelled along the twists and turns, but once again it ended the same.

It was no different when he followed Tejhan's thread that flickered like the Aurora Borealis.

The babies suddenly whimpered as they felt his concern and he opened his eyes and two pairs of amber-golden eyes stared back at him.

Sighing he severed the connection to the time line and stared back at his babies. He wondered if he should try looking at another time line; not his own, he could not see his own and the Master's...well, that was like trying to unravel a ball of tangled string.

Perhaps he should look beyond family, look at the time line as a whole...yes he would do that.

It was a dangerous thing to do, you could so easily get lost in the morass of threads that were the whole time line, but he had to see what the future held for his children.

He closed his eyes again and began drawing the power from his centre and letting out a breath he stepped into the time line of the universe.

He was almost blinded by the colours, rainbow bright as they engulfed him. Countless lives flashed by as he flew forward...births...deaths...wars...civilisations rising and falling. He knew he had to find the one thread amongst the web of colours, chasing it like an elusive firefly.

But it always came at a price as he could also feel every pain...all the misery and suffering as time raced by. Then he saw it, the thread he wanted and he chased it as it flickered and almost faded amongst the writhing mass.

He let out a cry as an image flashed in his head...there were his children and they were crying and reaching out for him and then they winked out of existence.

No...this couldn't be their future! It was too much and he let his control slip and he fell into the writhing mass that was time itself.

The last thing he felt was the terror coming from his babies and the last thing he heard was his own cry before all sense fled from him.

* * *

><p>The Master was walking towards the nursery, knowing that the Doctor was there. As he neared the nursery a wave of apprehension washed over him...something felt wrong, very wrong.<p>

He was nearly at the door when he heard it; the cries of his babies and the screams of ...the Doctor.

He sprinted the rest of the way and snarled at the door that seemed to take forever to open.

He rushed inside and was assaulted by the sound of the babies wailing in fright and on the floor was the Doctor, writhing in some unknown agony.

He fell to his knees next to him and tried to prise the Doctor's hand from his head.

He let out a gasp and fell back...fear lining his face...what had he done...Rassilon, what had he done!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Jack comes to his senses...the Doctor doesn't do as he's told and a not so welcome reunion begins...**_

The Master snarled at the servants to get out as he tried to grab hold of the writhing Doctor.

He finally managed to grab the Doctor's hands and wrenched them away. He clamped his own hands on the Doctor's temples and forced himself into the Doctor's mind.

All he could see was the darkness of a time lost mind...was he too late?

He searched the dark, desperate to find a connection...wait, there it was, a golden spark in the blackness and it was reaching for his silver thread.

He grabbed hold of that golden spark and wrapped his own around it and pulled the Doctor out of the dark.

The Doctor's eyes snapped open, but they were wild with panic and fear, and he began to fight the Master.

The Master had to move his hands and try to pin the Doctor down but whatever had frightened the Doctor was giving him extra strength.

"Come on," the Master grunted and put all his weight on the Doctor to hold him down. "Eresh'ala, it's okay...please."

The Doctor struggled for a good five minutes, then suddenly relaxed and his eyes finally showed a spark of recognition.

"That's it, there's no dark, no need to be scared," the Master said softly and gathered the Doctor in his arms.

The Doctor started to say something, almost too quietly for the Master to hear, but he kept repeating the same word until they became clear.

"Meamorie tia mah, meamorie tia mah."

The Master frowned...what did he mean dead to me? Did he mean the babies? Couldn't he hear then crying?

Then it hit him, off course he couldn't; being time lost could temporarily severe a connection.

He reached out to the babies, who answered with flashes of blue and green, almost as if they understood what he wanted.

He hauled the Doctor up and placed him on the bed, risking leaving him for the second it took to place Ashena and Tejhan in the Doctor's unresponsive arms.

"See, the babies are here and so am I," he said and the babies clung onto the Doctor, little hands clutching at the Doctor's fingers.

The Master added his hand and let out a gasp of surprise.

These tiny babies were weaving there green and blue threads round his and the Doctor's and the Doctor was actually responding as he stopped repeating the same words and let out a sigh and drew the babies closer.

The Doctor looked at the Master. "I'm sorry."

The Master scowled. "That has got be the stupidest thing...it even out does trying to climb Mount Solace solo as being a good idea."

He stopped when the Doctor flinched. "No more looking at time lines," he said in a stern voice and placed a hand on the Doctor's cheek. "I don't want to lose you."

The Doctor pressed his face into the Master's hand. "I will never leave you...tia shesa Inari."

The Master's hearts skipped a beat at the words...they were rarely spoken outside of...they were words of great emotion and deserved only one reply.

"Tia meamorie Si'arila."

A beeping interrupted the moment.

"My Lord, we are approaching Esper Five. We are in need of supplies."

The Master sighed. "Fine, make sure the fleet stays behind the moon, tell the commanders that there is twenty-four hour shore-leave, no more, no less."

* * *

><p>Jack walked slowly towards the flight bay, but he could feel the heat of the glares from his team from here, and he couldn't blame them.<p>

He'd been a first class ass and it had taken a stranger in Captain Vesar to make him see it. He had some serious apologising to do.

He still wanted he Doctor back, but he knew that chance would be gone once he'd committed an act that when he thought rationally about it, he didn't want to do. But the choice he'd been given, gave him no choice.

But at least he could take the Doctor and the children away from the influence of the Master and he would be content to know that they were safe and hopefully happy.

He stopped in front of them and before anyone could speak, he said. "I owe you all an apology...I've been a selfish bastard. Do you really think I want to snatch children...his children? But if I don't, they will and I want to give the Doctor a chance, get him away from the Master to give him the chance."

"Thank god," Gwen said. "I was ready to punch you this morning."

Whatever Jack was going to say was stopped by Captain Vesar.

"Captain Harkness, the ship is this way."

They walked to the front of the bay and they stopped.

Jack whistled. "That's a Class Five Sun Star. How did they get hold of one of those?"

"The threat of someone bigger and stronger than you invading tends to unlock many doors. She's fresh out of her trial run. This will be her maiden voyage. But we must go, we have to get to Esper Five, one of our spies has important information. "

* * *

><p>Captain Vesar had insisted on meeting the spy alone, so the others were free to roam the markets and shops.<p>

Jack had decided that he should buy gifts to try and make a more visible apology.

He went straight to the better areas and decided to get something to eat first.

The food courts were busy and he was scanning the area for a not so busy spot and then he froze...it must a mirage...he couldn't be that lucky.

He blinked but the mirage was still there and he was not alone.

He began pushing his way through the crowd eyes locked on the now real person.

He sat down opposite the said person and said. "Hello Doctor."

* * *

><p>The Doctor had been unhappy a not being allowed ashore, but the Master had forbidden it.<p>

"Like hell I'll stay," he snorted.

That was an hour ago and he was now walking along one of the better commerce areas. He stopped for a second to adjust the straps of the baby-harness and the babies let out little gurgles of happiness.

He'd already drawn attention as babies were by their nature a magnet and he'd moved on from the busier markets to avoid the attention.

He stopped outside one of the jeweller's and spotted something in the window...they were perfect.

He stepped out of the shop an hour later and moved onto the food courts and sat.

He took out his purchases and looked at them...two chains made out Vetasian silver, one had a green stone and the other a blue, both inscribed with their name in Gallifreyan.

He placed them gently round the babies' necks and smiled sadly. "These will grow with you and will be a reminder of your heritage, no matter where you are and that you will come back to me, whatever happens."

He was about to get up when he felt it...how could he be here. He stood and scanned the crowds and he saw him and he was striding towards him with purpose and there was nowhere he could go to avoid him.

So he sat and composed himself and waited.

The person sat down opposite him and said. "Hello, Doctor."


	10. Chapter 10

_**An awful act is perpetrated and hell will follow...**_

Jack stared at the Doctor a good few minutes before speaking. "You look well."

"Thanks," the Doctor replied, sounding none too enthusiastic.

Jack's gaze flicked to the babies.

"They've got your hair colour," he said casually.

"And their father's eyes," the Doctor said. "What are you doing here, Jack?"

Jack leant back. "Oh, just business."

The Doctor laughed humourlessly. "You never could lie to me and get away with it. Your here to try and persuade me to come with you."

Jack leant forward again. "Then come with me. You can't seriously want your children brought up by him."

Jack knew the second the words left his mouth that he'd made a mistake.

The Doctor's shoulders tensed and his eyes narrowed.

"He's their father, why wouldn't I?"

Jack knew he had to backtrack quickly, keep the Doctor here until the others could arrive, answering his signal.

"Of course not, may I?"

The Doctor shook his head and pulled the harness with the babies in closer. "I've nothing to say to you Jack," he said and stood up and started putting the harness over his shoulders.

Jack automatically went to help and the babies suddenly started crying.

The Doctor's eyes flashed golden. "Stay away, Harkness," he snarled and finished adjusting the harness.

"Go home Jack, look to your own. A storm is coming and you don't want to be swept away."

With that he was gone into the crowd and Jack didn't follow.

He stood staring after the Doctor...that was a threat, if he'd ever heard one. Not that he hadn't been threatened by the Doctor before...too many times in recent history.

But then he'd been out of his head and clearly insane, but this time he seemed rational and that chilled him to the bone.

This wasn't just him being protective of his children.

A wave of fear ran through him...had the Doctor gone dark side? He'd been wavering about taking the children, even more so, now that he'd seen them. But that warning steeled his resolve; he had to get him and those babies away from the Master.

"I'm sorry Doctor," he said and activated his com.

* * *

><p>The Doctor took a few deep breaths as he walked away. The babies had reacted to Jack just as he had the first time he'd met him after Satellite Five...fear. He was frightened himself; if Jack was here, then others would be too.<p>

The sooner he got back the ship, the better; he could hardly defend himself whilst he was carrying the babies.

He hurried as best as he could through the crowds, his shuttle was docked on the edge of the commercial district.

The babies were becoming fractious, picking up on his fear and concern, so he decided to cut down a side alley; that was a mistake.

He made it half-way when he heard footsteps behind him; he looked behind and saw someone he didn't recognise and then someone he recognised stepped into the alley ahead of him

He was trapped!

* * *

><p>Jack walked slowly up the alley, not wanting to spook the Doctor anymore.<p>

He hesitated when the Doctor snarled his name, but only for a second before advancing again.

"Make this easy, Doctor," he said calmly. "Come with me, I can find you somewhere to live with the babies."

The Doctor said something in his own language and by the tone of it Jack guessed it was profanity.

"Please...don't make me do this...just come with me."

The Doctor snarled out words again.

"Enough of this," Vesar's voice came from behind the Doctor and he stepped forward with his weapon drawn.

"Give us the babies...now!" he shouted.

The Doctor turned to face Vesar and he snarled. "As if."

"Don't think I won't hurt you," Vesar snarled back.

"Vesar, what are you doing? Jack said, carefully inching his way along the alley.

"Doing what you seem incapable of doing."

He clicked the safety off and said. "On your knees, Time Lord and take the harness off."

"No" the Doctor growled.

Vesar sneered and fired, the laser bolt just missing the Doctor's shoulder and Ashena.

"Vesar!" Jack cried but was stopped in his tracks by another laser bolt.

"The babies...now!"

The Doctor still on his knees turned and the look on his face told Jack everything...you're all dead.

He carefully undid the harness and carefully placed it on the ground.

"The babies, Captain Harkness," Vesar said.

Jack approached the harness and the Doctor let out a growl that sounded animalistic.

"I'm sorry," he said as he picked up the harness, which elicited another growl from the Doctor.

Vesar reached into a pocket and pulled out a canister and stepped closer to the Doctor and sprayed some of the contents in his face and he slumped to the floor. He put his weapon away and removed one of the babies who was squealing and handed it to Jack and picked up the other squealing baby.

Jack gave him an icy glare. "We are going to have words," he said and followed Vesar out of the alley and into the crowd.

* * *

><p>The Master shivered suddenly and the feeling that something was very wrong washed over him like ice cold water.<p>

You're getting paranoid he thought and shrugged it off and went back to fiddling with one of what the Doctor had called 'toys' which they were far from.

It hit him suddenly...a wave of fear from the Doctor and...the babies!

The tool he was using dropped from his hand and he flew down the corridors and was met on his way to the nursery by one of his personal guards and he knew before the guard had chance to speak what had happened.

"My Lord, the Lord Doctor and the children are gone."

He was now striding towards the shuttle bay and his fear was making him vicious and more than one of his guards were now sporting bruises and bleeding lips.

"Why did no-one stop him leaving!"

"He covered his tracks, my Lord. We did not know they were gone until one of the shuttles was found to be gone without permission."

"Call the fleet, tear the place apart and find them," he snarled as he climbed into his personal shuttle.

* * *

><p>The whole commercial district...the whole planet was in uproar as armed men poured in un-challenged by the security forces.<p>

Protest that the planet was neutral fell on deaf ears as they swarmed over the planet.

Whoever they were, they weren't interested in looting...they seemed to be searching for something.

The Master stood on the edge of the rapidly emptying commercial district, listening to the reports coming back from the soldiers searching the whole area.

His anger was growing by the minute.

A shout from one of his commanders jolted him from his thoughts...they'd found him...him? Not them?

Fear clutched at his hearts as he ran towards the docks and into an alley and into chaos.

The Doctor was struggling to free himself from the three soldiers that were trying to keep hold of him.

He was screaming... but where were the babies?

"Let him go!" the Master bellowed.

The Doctor flew straight to the empty harness and landed painfully on his knees and began a keening wail.

The Master almost staggered with the misery coming off him as he fell to his knees next to him and all he could do was hold him.

The Doctor suddenly stopped the keening and began saying over and over again. "Irlia ir y'easah teas."

"Who Si'arila...who stole our children?" the Master said softly.

The Doctor turned his head and the Master flinched; he saw death in those eyes.

"Harkness," he snarled.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Translation**

_Irlia ir y'easah teas_- I will kill him


	11. Chapter 11

Gwen jumped when she heard the banging on the door. She and the others had gone into hiding after they'd received the short and panicked call from Jack and activating the homing signal so that Jack could find them.

She opened the door and was almost floored by Jack and Vesar and they were carrying babies.

Martha and herself were now looking after them and they were trying not to listen to the argument behind the door of the other room.

"He did it, he stole the Doctor's babies," she said.

The little girl in her arms was decidedly unhappy.

"Oh little one, you miss your mummy. It's a wicked thing we've done. We don't even know their names."

Martha was busy examining the little boy. "Well, they're healthy little Time Lords and cute too."

"They are that," Gwen said. "Poor little mites, caught up in a bad grown-up world. I wish we could give them back."

Martha looked at her. "But we won't, because no matter how bad this is, leaving these innocents with those two is worse."

"Is it?" Gwen replied. "Listen to them in there. I'm not so sure it is."

The little girl in her arms began to cry again and her brother joined it.

"They must be hungry, poor little things...we really need to get out of here and get them some formula," Gwen said.

* * *

><p>Ianto stood between Jack and Vesar, trying to hold them back.<p>

"You had no right! I could have persuaded him!" Jack yelled.

"Sure, it really sounded like he was in the persuading mood!" Vesar retorted.

"Well he won't be now, he'll be in the rip our throats out while we're still breathing now mood!"

"That won't be a problem, we won't be here for much longer," Vesar replied.

"You think distance is going to stop him...them. I really hope you've got another universe up your sleeve, because you won't be safe in this one," Jack growled.

"They won't find us...trust me," Vesar replied.

"You don't know much about Time Lords, do you?" Jack asked.

"You mean the mind-bond between Time Lords, even new-born babies," Vesar answered. "That won't be a problem either."

They stopped when there was a knock, not at their door but the front door.

"It's okay, it's our spy...he's brought supplies and food for the babies and he's out ticket out of here."

Jack narrowed his eyes, certain that something else was going on here. But he wasn't in a position to do anything. So he nodded and went back into the other room.

* * *

><p>"Oh, thank heavens," Martha said as she tested the temperature of the formula. She was about to feed the little boy when Jack said.<p>

"Can I?"

She smiled and picked him up and handed him to Jack and then gave him the bottle.

Jack sat down and looked at the baby as it sucked for all it was worth. "You are hungry aren't you, little fella? I wonder what you mum called you?"

He spotted the necklace around the baby's neck and the familiar whirls and circles of the Doctor's language on the gem that hung from it...perhaps it spelled out the baby's name.

"I'm sure whatever he called you is a fine name and you really do have the Doctor's hair."

The baby finished feeding and let out the obligatory belch of a well-fed infant...Jack frowned, that didn't smell like formula...that smelt like.

He looked up and glared at Vesar. "Selash Root, you put Selash Root in the milk!"

"To block the bond...it's a harmless sedative," he replied.

Jack handed the baby back to Martha and he strode over to Vesar and grabbed his jacket and hauled him up to his face.

"You really don't know anything about a bond, do you? The bond is just a telepathic bond, it's emotional...you've made those babies mind blind and cut them off from the maternal bond. You have no idea what you've done," he snarled.

As if to prove him right, the babies began to scream.

* * *

><p>The Master was bellowing orders, but he never left the Doctor's side.<p>

After his initial outburst, he'd become quiet, withdrawn, refusing to let go of the shimmer weave that was Ashena's.

He knelt down again and took hold of the Doctor's hand. "Can you feel them?"

The Doctor blinked and looked at the Master. "They're hungry...Ashena is crying...why aren't they feeding them...I need to find them...they're hungry...oh, don't cry little ones."

The Master held the Doctor's face with his other hand and said. "We will find them. Eresh'ala, we will find them."

The Doctor fell back into silence and the Master's anger raised another notch...when he found Harkness and he would find him, he would take great pleasure in finding a way of killing him, permanently.

He stood and turned away and began bellowing orders once again...well he did until the Doctor let out cry that tore at his hearts.

"Nai...nai...reseh sesa...reseh sesa!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Translation**

_Eresh'ala-_ Doctor

_Nai_- no

_Resh_- they're

_Sesa_- gone

.


	12. Chapter 12

The Master was at the Doctor's side in an instant. "Gone, what do you mean gone?"

The Doctor blinked tear filled eyes. "I can't feel them anymore...the bond, it's gone."

"What, it can't be," the Master breathed. "How...unless. No, the freak wouldn't do that. He knows what it would do."

"Ni'ala, what did he do?" the Doctor asked.

When the Master didn't answer he got to his feet. "Ni'ala, what did they do?"

The Master was loathe to answer, not sure of how the Doctor would react.

"Ni'ala, what did they do?" the Doctor repeated.

The Master looked at the Doctor. "They must have drugged them, mind blinded them."

The Doctor froze, he didn't even blink.

"Eresh'ala?" the Master said.

"They mind blinded my children," the Doctor said in a level tone; one the Master knew all too well.

"They mind blinded my children," the Doctor snarled. "I'll rip their still beating hearts from their chests."

* * *

><p>Jack was not happy, but he knew he couldn't backtrack, not now. Oh, he wanted too, but to face the Doctor now would be suicide.<p>

They were making their way towards the space port, following the man Vesar had said was his spy. He still had the feeling that the Shadow Proclamation were hiding something; but now wasn't the time to worry about it.

He wanted to get the babies to safety and get that damned poison out of their system. Then he would deal with the Shadow Proclamation.

The sounds of booted feet and the shouts of protest were all around them; they were trying to blend in with the crowds.

They stopped at the edge of the space port; it was full of civilians and armed men, but what drew his attention was the commotion near the entrance to the commercial district.

When he saw the cause for the commotion, he shrank back. "They're coming this way."

"There are soldiers behind us, "Ianto said.

Jack turned to Vesar and the spy. "You said you could get us to the ship unnoticed."

"We didn't expect them to flood the place with soldiers."

"Then you need a diversion."

He went to move but Ianto stopped him. "You know he'll kill you."

Jack smiled. "Several times over, if he catches me. But it'll give you a chance to get to the ship." He lowered his voice. "Yan, if I don't make it, do what's needed to keep those babies from the Shadow Proclamation, something feels very wrong."

He turned back to Vesar. "How long do you need?"

Vesar looked at the spy. "Twenty minutes."

"Give me ten after that and then go, no matter how much this lot protest. Keep them safe because if I survive and they're not, it won't just be angry Time Lords you'll have to worry about."

With that warning he stepped out into the crowds.

* * *

><p>The Doctor didn't need soldiers to clear a path, the already scared civilians parted like Parthiza fleeing from a Zarath Shark.<p>

But this shark had only one prey on his mind and he was in no mood for playing with his food. And he was in no mood for someone else telling him what to do.

"I will not wait, my babies are out there. They're mind blind and starving," he growled and moved again.

When the Master put a hand on his chest to stop him he snarled his annoyance.

"That's enough," the Master snarled back. "They're my babies to."

"Don't stand in my way or..." he started to say but the Master interrupted him.

"Or what?" and stepped right up to him.

Despite his anger, the tone of the Master's voice made him stop.

"You do not threaten me. I'm the Master...I am your Master."

The Doctor tried to stare the Master down but found his ire melting away as he stared in the Master's eyes.

"You will listen to me and you will do as I say. Will we find our children, and we will punish those that did this. Then we will discuss your disobedience."

The Doctor tried to look away but the Master wouldn't let him. He found himself wanting to obey the Master...his Master.

The spell was broken by a voice from above.

"Hey guys."

* * *

><p>The Master knew he had to regain control; the Doctor was no good to him like this. He needed the Doctor's anger to be controlled, controlled by him. He wanted more of a controlled hurricane, not the Oncoming Storm that was building.<p>

He was using all of his fabled hypnotic power to calm the Doctor, trying to bring the submissive side to the fore.

He looked into the Doctor's eyes and he could see the fire raging in them, ready to burn anything or anyone in his path, including him.

As he spoke to the Doctor, he could see the fire dampen and he could feel the Doctor's will start to falter and then it was ruined by the voice.

"Hey guys."

The Master and the Doctor's heads snapped up and there on the roof of one of the shops, grinning down at them was Jack Harkness.

"Nice day for a spot of catch me if you can."

Before the Master could stop him or the soldiers could react, the Doctor snarled and moved, leaping for the small ladder that was attached to the building.

"No!" the Master called, but any control he might have had over the Doctor was gone, burnt away by the appearance of the freak, who had jumped off the roof and was out of sight, the Doctor following.

"Close of all exits!" he bellowed. "If Harkness is here, then the kidnappers can't be far!"

He turned to the head of his personal guard. "Pick you best four men. We're going after the Doctor and Harkness."

He wasn't worried that the Doctor wouldn't catch the freak; he was worried that the Doctor would kill him before he could question him. Once he'd got his answers, then he would willingly let his lover tear the freak apart.

* * *

><p>Jack could hear the Doctor behind him but didn't increase his pace. He wanted the Doctor to keep following him, giving the others time to get away. He had every confidence that the Master would follow the Doctor, which is exactly what he wanted.<p>

He turned another corner sharply and knew that he couldn't run forever; the Doctor's superior strength and stamina would ensure that. So he was looking for a place to confront him and as he ran he spotted it.

* * *

><p>The Doctor could hear Harkness' footsteps ahead of him and a feral smile twisted his face.<p>

The Captain was playing cat and mouse; fair enough, but the cat always won. He slowed a little when the footsteps stopped and he rounded the corner at a cautious jog.

Up ahead was a warehouse and there was no other exit; Harkness had run himself into a dead end.

The door was open but he didn't enter. He sniffed the air and his nose wrinkled at the familiar scent of those 51st Century hormones...so, the mouse wants to play.

He walked into the half-light of the warehouse and stopped.

"There's no point in hiding Harkness, I can smell you."

He tensed as Harkness stepped out of the shadows, only feet away. "You do know that I'm going to kill you."

Harkness shifted his feet. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

With a snarl the Doctor leapt for Harkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Translation**

_Ni'ala_- Master

_Eresh'ala_- Doctor


	13. Chapter 13

Jack knew the attack was going to violent and it was.

He went with the Doctor's initial charge and used the speed of it to deflect the force of it and he moved away, readying himself for the next attack.

The Doctor got to his feet and this time didn't rush in and he circled Jack; too much like a hyena circling a wounded gazelle for Jack's liking and even less to his liking he produced a wicked looking blade.

"I don't want to fight you," Jack said.

"Should have thought of that before you stole my babies," the Doctor said, still circling.

He moved at speed and Jack only just dodged the blade.

"I didn't have a choice."

"Perhaps, but making them mind blind was," the Doctor replied and moved in again at that Time Lord speed.

Jack hissed this time as the blade caught his arm and the warmth of blood flowing told him he'd been cut.

"I didn't do that, I would never do that," he said and backed away, towards the shadows.

"But you didn't stop it," the Doctor hissed.

"I didn't know."

"Ignorance is no excuse," the Doctor snarled and moved in for the kill.

The speed of the attack left Jack with no other choice but to defend himself and he put his years of fighting angry and fast aliens to good use.

He grabbed the wrist that held the knife and twisted and the speed of the Doctor did the rest and with the agility that a pro-wrestler would be proud of he flipped the Doctor and the knife went one way and the Doctor went another.

Jack went for the knife but the Doctor was quicker and he snatched up the knife and struck at the nearest part of Jack and sank the blade into Jack's thigh.

Jack yelled with the pain and the Doctor laughed and got his feet, his face twisted in an evil parody of his light-bulb grin.

* * *

><p>The Doctor crouched down on his haunches next to Jack and looked at him and then at the knife.<p>

"Now that has got to hurt. I could pull it out, but then you'll bleed out and you'll die quickly. But since I want information, I guess I'm going to do this the uncivilised way."

He took hold the handle of the knife and twisted. Once Jack's cry of pain had faded he said. "Well?"

Jack shook his head. "Only if you come with me, you and the babies can..."

"What," the Doctor cut in. "Can go and live with you...play happy families. Do you really think I could even breathe the same air as you?"

He twisted the knife again. "Where are my babies?"

Jack gritted his teeth against the new wave of pain, only daring to breathe properly when the pain had subsided to agony. He'd misjudged the situation; the Doctor's maternal instinct to protect his young had been twisted by the Doctor's exposure to the Master's own brand of psychosis.

The Doctor scowled and sat back on his haunches. "Seems old fashioned torture doesn't work. Oh well, let's do this Time Lord style."

He shot forward and locked Jack's head in a vice-like grip and snarled. "Show me."

Jack could do nothing to stop the Doctor ripping out his memories; his Time Agency training wasn't designed to fend off a Time Lord.

Seconds later the Doctor let go of his head; his eyes wide with shock.

"The Shadow Proclamation...they want my children. What do those witches want with my children?"

He looked at Jack again. "Thank you for your cooperation Captain...now I think it's time for you to die."

He reached for the knife but snatched his hand back as if burnt.

Jack felt a tingle going through his body...that felt like...a trans-mat!

As the light engulfed him he heard the Doctor's roar of anger as he disappeared and re-appeared inside the Sun Star.

* * *

><p>The Doctor reached out for the knife, intent on killing Harkness when he felt the static of a trans-mat.<p>

"No!" he roared as Harkness disappeared in a flash of light. "No, no, no!"

He kicked out at the nearest container and it dented under the force of it. His mind was racing...the Shadow Proclamation. What did they want with his children and why had they used Harkness to steal them?

But those questions were lost in his anger at losing Harkness; he really wanted to watch him die.

He started taking his anger out on the rest of the warehouse.

The warehouse door slammed open, he took no notice. It was only when the Master roared at him to stop that he did.

* * *

><p>The Master was growing more and more annoyed; he'd been so near to having control of the Doctor, and then the freak had gone and spoilt it.<p>

The reports from his troops said that there was no sign of the rest of Harkness' party; they must have slipped the net

Now he was chasing after the Doctor, trying to catch him before he could rip Harkness apart.

He wished the Doctor was as submissive out of bed as he was in, but he doubted that would ever happen and he really didn't want a puppy dog.

A shout from one of his guards told him that Harkness had been seen going into a warehouse and that the Lord Doctor had followed him.

The Master walked through the now open warehouse door and there was the Doctor, taking the warehouse apart, crate by crate.

"Stop!" he roared and the Doctor froze.

The Master took in his appearance; there was blood on his clothes but it didn't smell like his.

His eyes flicked to the floor and the pool of blood; had he killed the freak already?

"Have you killed him?"

"No," the Doctor growled. "He escaped...trans-mat."

The Master raised an eyebrow. He turned to one of his guards. "Contact the fleet, tell them to scan for any ships in orbit, don't destroy it just track it."

"Ni'ala," the Doctor said, drawing the Master's attention. "Ni'ala, I want to evoke Ve'ash Sesah, I want them dead."

The Master took in a sharp breath, it was an ancient and nearly forgotten rite; one he couldn't and wouldn't refuse.

He moved up to the Doctor. "Are you sure?"

"I must find my children. I can't fight a war and find them."

"Then I'll fight it for you...I'll ruin Earth."

"No, we'll do that together. I know who wants our children. I saw it in Harkness' mind...the Shadow Proclamation."

The Master blinked then his face darkened. "Those albino witches, I'll erase them from existence. But Eresh'ala, once the Ve'ash Sesah is evoked we can't be together."

"Then we should make the most of the time we have left," the Doctor said

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Translation**

_Ve'ash Sesah_- Blood Vengeance

_Ni'ala_- Master

_Eresh'ala_- Doctor


	14. Chapter 14

Jack tried not to wince as Martha finished the last sutures.

"I can't believe he stabbed you," she said.

"I think taking his babies gives him the right," he replied.

"Maybe, but it changes things Jack. What are you going to do about him?"

"He'll come after his babies Martha and I want to give him the chance to see what life with them would be with the Master's influence. I love him Martha and I'd raise those babies like they're my own. But he needs a chance to see that."

Martha gave him a sad smile. "Do you think he'll love you after what you've done?"

"Maybe not, but it's a chance I'm willing to take, even if it means I love him from afar. He deserves a chance...those babies deserve a chance."

"Speaking of which, I'm guessing that you have no intention of letting the Shadow Proclamation have those babies."

"Not if I can help it. I have a bad feeling about what they want those kids for."

"And if it gets you off the hook with mum...well he won't kill you," Martha said as she put away her stuff.

"Yeah, if we can get them away."

"It doesn't look like our friends are going to let that happen." Martha said.

She inclined her head to the door behind her. "We're confined to quarters."

"The babies?"

"They're with Gwen and Ianto...they're safe, but the only feed we've got it the one with that root stuff."

"Martha, you can't ..."

"What feed it to them? It's either that or they starve," Martha scowled.

Jack let out a frustrated breath. "They have to stop and refuel at Relus, it'll be our only chance to get away."

"But won't the Doctor and the Master think the same," Martha said.

"I'm counting on it."

* * *

><p>The Master waited in the bedroom; waiting for the Doctor. Normally it would be the other way around. That was how their relationship worked.<p>

But not this time; he would show his dominance in bed.

The Doctor invoking the Va'esh Sesah had thrown him somewhat and then it had made him proud. He'd always know the Doctor to be a ruthless hunter, despite the gentle exterior he showed to the others around him.

Now it was going to come to the fore and this Rite would bring that out.

The Va'esh Sesah was a throwback to the more primitive times on Gallifrey, and it was one that he'd only read about.

He felt a thrill of excitement at what was going to happen but first he wanted the Doctor to himself before he was forced to stay away from him.

His thoughts stopped when the door opened and the Doctor walked in; he looked beautiful.

He'd bathed in that spiced water that he knew drove the Master wild and he was wearing a silk robe and not much else.

The Master said nothing, just held out his hand.

The Doctor smiled and walked over, taking the Master's hand and let him lead him to the bed.

He laid the Doctor down and ran a hand down the robe and traced a finger along an exposed thigh and smiled when the Doctor shivered.

"E'shala esh sisa," he breathed and undid the robe. He ran a finger down the Doctor's cheek. "We don't have long...a few hours."

"Then let's not waste it," the Doctor said softly.

The Master growled low in his throat and took his mate. He committed the sounds the Doctor made to his memory, the feel of him under him. His smell and his taste and the way he called his name as he brought him to completion, and the sweet sounds he made when he reached his own and spilled inside him.

They lay motionless until the Doctor said. "It's time."

The Master watched him take his leave and this time his hearts didn't quicken because of excitement, they quickened because of fear.

The Va'esh Sesah was a dangerous rite...one that had been abandoned as barbaric, an ancient ceremony that was steeped in the bloody past of Gallifrey.

* * *

><p>The Doctor stood outside the doors, knowing that everything was about to change. He was about to become very single-minded, to the point that he would push his body to its limits.<p>

The two guards at the door moved aside and the doors opened. He took a deep breath, no backing out now.

He walked inside and the strong smell of incense and the thing that initiated the Va'esh Sesah filled his nostrils; it was a heady mix and it made his head buzz.

Inside there was only one person, the Master; he would be the one to guide him through the rite and be his protector in what was to follow.

He approached the Master and the doors closed and locked behind him.

He knelt down in front of the Master and the Master spoke.

"By the blood of your house you call for vengeance. The dead call to the living to remember them. Those that are dead to our hearts and our minds call for the blood of those that stole them. By the blood of your house, you must accept the fire of vengeance and let it burn into your hearts."

The Master poured a dark viscous liquid into a bowl and dipped a thin blade into and handed it to him.

"Your blood must be drawn to purify your soul, let the blood of your house flow."

The Doctor let out a breath and replied. "By the blood of my body I answer the call of those dead to my hearts and mind."

As he said the words he drew the blade along his arm and held it over the bowl and let the blood drip into the liquid; it hissed and bubbled as the blood hit it.

The Master took the knife and handed him the bowl. "By the blood of your house and the blood of your children that are lost to you, take the fire of vengeance and drink deep."

He took the cup from the Master and downed it in one go.

At first it felt like he'd drank a warmed spiced drink and then it began to turn bitter as it reached his stomach. He dropped the bowl as pain sliced through his belly and he didn't stop the cry of pain as it ripped through him.

"Si'arila!" he cried as fire burnt through his blood.

His vision blurred as fire consumed his mind and as it burnt through him the last thing he felt was strong arms wrapping around him.

* * *

><p>The Master had taken the time before the rite was to be initiated to read about the Va'esh Sesah; not that there was much to read, since all the books had been destroyed. So he had to rely on third even fourth hand accounts and what he had read made him very nervous.<p>

Yes, he'd known that it was a dangerous rite but he had not known how dangerous; not until it was too late to stop it.

The Doctor had already gone into a medative state by the time he'd thought about stopping it and to wake some from said state was just as dangerous.

So, now he had to see it through and he would have to deal with it.

He'd wrinkled his nose at the foul smelling liquid that was used to initiate blood vengeance.

It stank of something primal and something that belonged in the past and he hated it; it was the thing that was going to take the Doctor from him for Rassilon knew how long.

He tried not to flinch as the Doctor drew the blade down his arm as he felt his stomach roil at the smell that came from the liquid as the Doctor's blood dripped into it.

He could only watch as the Doctor drank the vile potion and he only moved when he cried out and called for his beloved.

He caught the Doctor before he could sink to the floor and he hissed as he touched the Doctor's flesh; he was already burning with the effects of the potion.

He gathered the Doctor in his arms and carried him over to the bed and began the task of securing the Doctor to it. The chink of the manacles were the only sound, but the Master knew it was only the beginning and that those restraints were going to be so needed as would be the doors that were locked from the outside.

He stepped back when he'd finished with the restraints. All he could do now was wait; it was going to be a very long twelve hours.

* * *

><p>The Master wiped away another film of sweat from the Doctor and he thanked Rassilon that it would soon be over.<p>

The Doctor had fought against his bonds like they were his mortal enemy and he himself sported some wounds from that struggle.

Now the Doctor was in the throes of the burning as the potion did its work. Twice in the last few hours he thought the Doctor's hearts were going to stop as the fever had reached its peak.

It was showing signs of abating, but that meant only one thing; he was going to lose his lover, his mate. His temper began to rise but it was quelled when the Doctor opened his eyes and looked at the Master.

"I will have blood," he said.

The Master smiled. "And I will have war."

"Blood and war," they said together and if the Universe could shiver, it would have.

* * *

><p>Authors Note:<p>

**Va'esh Sesah**- _the Blood Vengeance Rite is an ancient ritual that was no longer practised by the so called civilised Time Lords. It is a Rite only evoked when family is concerned._

_When I said that they can't be together it is because and somewhat perversely, the quest for the blood of those that have wronged the family cannot be sullied by acts of war._

_Although the babies aren't physically dead, they are mind blind, so in a way they are dead to the Doctor._

_E'shala esh sisa_- Beautiful and mine

_Si'arila_- Beloved


	15. Chapter 15

_**Someone seeks redemption...something is reaffirmed and war is declared...**_

Jack limped into the forward part of the ship, having being not quite ordered by Vesar to see him; not that he had anything he wanted to hear. But he plenty he wanted to say to Vesar and most of it would end up with him punching him.

"Ah, Jack," Vesar said.

"That's Captain Harkness to you," Jack said icily.

"So formal, we are on the same side," Vesar said.

"Like hell we are," Jack retorted and winced when he put too much weight on his leg.

"Please sit, we're hours away from any medical centre and those primitive stitches won't last long."

"I'll stand," Jack said.

"Suit yourself, but why the hostility? As I said, we are on the same side."

"And I said, like hell we are," Jack snapped.

"Really, so why did you kidnap those babies? I don't think it was to let their mother have a day at the spa," Vesar replied.

Jack narrowed his eyes but said nothing.

Vesar stood then. "Oh, you thought you could get your lover back and live a life with him and his children. Well, I hate to burst that particular bubble, but it's never going to happen."

That gave Jack the answer to a question he wanted answering. "They want those children, the Shadow Proclamation...what for?"

"I'm not at liberty to say," Vesar replied.

"Which means, you don't know...looks like we've both been suckered," Jack said. "They're up to something."

"The Shadow Proclamation would never do anything unlawful," Vesar said.

Jack let out a laugh. "Oh no, of course not...big powerful police force that uses hired thugs as enforcers and they didn't transport a whole hospital from Earth to the moon and then leave them to suffocate after they did their dirty work."

Vesar sat down again. "I thought that was just a rumour."

"Why don't you ask Martha Jones, she was there then tell me they wouldn't do anything un-lawful? Didn't you even question why they put Selash Root in the formula? It's the only way to keep them hidden from the Doctor and the Master. Mind blinding a telepath is one of the cruellest things you can do, those babies would have been terrified and the Doctor would have felt it too."

Vesar looked at Jack. "I was just following orders...oh no."

Jack didn't like the tone in his voice. "What?"

"There's a Judoon ship waiting for us at Relus."

"Can't we bypass it?"

"No, we need to refuel, we can't avoid them...unless," Vesar said and turned back to the bank of panels behind.

"Unless what?" Jack said.

"Unless we give the Judoon something else to worry about...something like the location of the largest smuggling operation in this quadrant."

Jack gave him a genuine smile this time. "You might just get back into my good books."

* * *

><p>The Master watched as the sleek fighter was being prepared; an implement of death about to be used for its purpose.<p>

Its pilot stood next to him and his hand itched to reach out and take the person's hand. But he could feel the 'don't touch' energy radiating from him and it made his hearts sink; to have him so close and yet he was like a total stranger.

"This isn't one of the usual fighters," the Doctor said. "Looks the same, but it's not."

"Very observant."

"Well, I did design the original, but I like the upgrade," the Doctor replied.

"I wish you would take the TARDIS."

"No, if this goes wrong, I don't want the Shadow Proclamation to get their hands on her. I know she doesn't like you but she won't hurt either. I hope in time she'll accept you as her pilot. If not, then at least she'll be safe here."

The Master finally gave into the impulse and went to put a hand on the Doctor's face, but the Doctor moved away.

"Pajh," he said.

"Eresh'ala, it's not right. You're my m'eas te'ah and I can't even touch you."

The Doctor gave him a sad smile and to the Master's surprise he reached out and touched him.

"Irlia sar resha s'haria Ni'ala. I will return to you, with our children and they can grow up and claim their birthright. Do one thing for me Inari," he said.

"Anything," the Master said.

"Keep safe, for me."

"Always," the Master replied. "Before you go, I have something for you."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box and opened it. Inside was a signet ring with Gallifreyan script inscribed on the gold.

"Wear this for me, for the times when you may forget who or where you are."

The Doctor smiled and took the ring and slipped it on his finger. "I will never forget you."

With that the Doctor moved off and climbed into the fighter and was lost to the Master. He retreated to the bridge of the ship and as the small shape of the fighter shot away from the cruiser he heard a voice whisper in his head.

"Resha s'haria."

He closed his eyes and fingered the signet ring he was wearing; his only reminder that he now had of the Doctor.

* * *

><p>Jack watched as the Judoon ship loomed large and was glad of the Sun Stars cloaking capability. He really didn't want to try and outrun one of the laser canons.<p>

"Any minute now," Vesar said.

Jack smiled as the Judoon ship began to move; as the Doctor once said. "Judoon, not the brightest pennies in the purse. Dangle a big enough carrot and they'll jump hoops to catch it."

That thought made his smile falter, even if the Judoon were gone, there was still the problem of the Doctor, and Jack knew that his escape had been lucky and that the Doctor wouldn't give up.

Vesar seemed to pick up on his thoughts. "He'll follow us here, won't he, the Doctor?"

"Of course he will. He knows this is the only refuelling station in this quadrant and don't think the cloaking device will hide us. He'll have technology we can't even dream of."

"So, there's no point in hiding?"

"No, not us, but the children yes. If I'm to truly trust you Vesar, I need you to stop giving them the sedative."

"Won't he be able to find them if I do that?"

"Maybe, but I'm hoping it'll show him we're not monsters...well less monstrous than he thinks."

"It's not me you have to convince, it's their spy. He's not going to back down."

"I'll deal with him," Jack said.

"No, leave it to me," Vesar said

Gwen looked up when the door opened and Jack walked in; he was carrying two bottles.

She scowled and stood up. "Bloody hell, Jack!"

Martha and Ianto and Rhys stood too; all of them giving off disapproval.

Jack raised his hands. "Hold on, there's no Selash Root in these. Vesar has realised his mistake. He's was as much in the dark as we were...I was right, the Shadow Proclamation are up to something, I just don't know what."

"And you trust him?" Ianto asked.

"Well, he has just headed off a Judoon ship and he's about to commit a capital offence...so yeah, I do trust him. He gave me the formula, it's clean."

"But won't that mean they'll get their connection with the Doctor back?" Martha said.

"That's what I'm hoping, that he'll see it as righting a wrong."

"No, it's not just that, is it?" Ianto said. "You're using them as bait."

"Oh Jack, you still think he's going to want to be with you," Gwen said softly.

Jack sighed and handed the bottles to Martha, and sat down heavily.

"No, I think he'll hate me, and I won't blame him. I just want him to have a life that he chooses for himself and his children. If he stays with the Master, it can only end one way. Do you really think the Shadow Proclamation or any of the major players are going to let them steam-roller over them."

"But if we just give them their babies back, they won't have a reason to do anything," Gwen said.

"It's too late. War's coming, isn't it?" Martha said.

Jack nodded and picked up the little boy and held him close. . "A war the likes of us have never seen. They're Time Lords Martha, what makes you think they'll play by the rules."

They all fell silent at that; the idea that another Time War could descend was frightening, and the fact that the Doctor, who had ended the last could be the one to start another terrified them.

The entrance of Vesar broke their thoughts.

Jack looked at him. "Is it done?"

Vesar nodded. "We have a bigger problem. Before I sorted our problem, a message came through. A large fleet of unknown identity has entered the Silsax Quadrant."

"That's neutral territory under Article Eight of the Galactic Treaty. Any armed incursion is seen as an act of war." Jack said.

Vesar nodded. "The Shadow Proclamation are mobilising and a fleet under their banner has entered the quadrant...the Time Lords have declared war."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Translation**

_m'eas te'ah_- soul mate

_Pajh_- stop

_Irlia sar resha s'haria_- I am yours, forever

_Ni'ala_- Master

_Ersh'ala_- Doctor

_Inari_- beloved


	16. Chapter 16

The Doctor set the co-ordinates for Relus; he knew it was the only refuelling depot in this quadrant; so that was where Harkness and his children would be.

He was still a few hours away, so he tried to relax. He absentmindedly played with the signet ring. Its meaning was huge, the symbols a union of his name and the Master's reflecting their union in reality.

He felt slightly bereft, as he had never been without the Master for more than a few days.

Now the enormity of Va'esh Sesah was sinking in. He felt the pull of it as the elixir wormed its way into his very psyche and a single thought kept repeating at the back of his mind.

Find my babies...seek vengeance.

He sent one more message to the Master through his bond before the distance became too far for them to communicate and he was told in no uncertain terms to come back safe and that he was about to start a war.

A beeping from the panel told him he was entering the Relus system. He closed his eyes and reached out in the vain hope that he would sense his children...nothing, just the darkness of the mind blind.

He was about to break his connection when he saw it, a flash of green in the dark. At first he thought it was his own wishful thinking, but there it was again, a spark of green and now it was joined by a flare of blue.

It was them, Tejhan and Ashena!

His hearts quickened as the sparks became pulses of light and grew into tiny threads. He reached out for them but they winked out of existence.

"No!" he cried, but still his hearts soared...they were no longer mind blinded.

He let out a snarl as the Va'esh Sesah took hold. "I'm coming for you, little ones," he growled.

* * *

><p>The Master watched as the fleet crossed into the Silsax Quadrant, knowing full well that it would get a reaction and boy did it.<p>

"My Lord, there are ten vessels heading this way."

"Only ten, how insulting. What are they?"

"Two Judoon cruisers, a Maltaxian Battle Scythe and the rest are a mix of smaller cruisers, not that powerful."

The Master smiled. "Let the Harbingers deal with the smaller craft. Concentrate on the cruisers and I will deal with the Judoon."

He felt the surge of power as the cruiser's engines increased in power and the small darts that were the Harbingers whipped past in blurs...time to see if the Doctor's design lived up to the name.

As the first Judoon ship came into view the floor began to vibrate as the ships main weapon powered into life.

"Target locked, awaiting your order to fire, my Lord."

The Master waited a few seconds, knowing that the war was his to start. "Fire."

The lights in the war room dimmed and then brightened as an intense white beam lashed out and hit the Judoon vessel.

The effect was instant and devastating as the Judoon cruiser split in two like an egg and then exploded in fiery glory.

The Master grinned and clapped his hands and wished the Doctor was here to see it; the weapon was his design after all.

The destruction of the ship triggered a deadly feeding frenzy as the small and deadly shapes that were the Harbingers methodically took apart the smaller ships.

Another flash of blinding light destroyed the second Judoon ship and that broke the back of any resistance and what was left of the fleet turned tail and tried to run.

"Do we let them go, my Lord?"

The Master answer told the occupants of the room that he was in no mood to show mercy.

"Hunt them down, leave no-one alive."

* * *

><p>Jack and Ianto looked round warily as they walked away from the ship, Martha and Gwen between carrying the babies.<p>

It had been at least eight hours since the babies had been given the sedative laced formula and Jack had no doubt that the bond between them and the Doctor would have started to re-assert itself.

"Are you sure you can trust this Captain Selaris?" Ianto said

"He may be a smuggler but he's one of the more reliable ones. You pay him, he'll do the job, no questions asked. He'll get the ladies and the babies back to Earth."

"I don't like this, Jack," Ianto said as they waited inside the eating area of a bar.

"Neither do I, but I want those babies away from danger and the safest place for now is as far from us a possible. They'll have Rhys with them, and Gwen and Martha aren't going to fall for anything hokey. This will get bloody Ianto and I don't want those babies around if we have to hurt their mother."

"You still want him back, even after he tried to kill you."

Jack sighed. "Yeah, but I've a feeling that other's have different plans. That's another reason to get the babies away and safe. The Shadow Proclamation has no jurisdiction over Earth and not even they would break that treaty. They'll have a chance of a normal life and with those three to bring them up they'll stand a good chance of being good kids. But if I do get the Doctor back, they'll still need protecting..." he trailed off.

"Because the Doctor won't be stable enough," Ianto finished for him.

"He will be, if I can get him back to Earth. I can help him, repair whatever damage the Master has done."

"And what if you can't?"

"Then I have the perfect prison...the cryo-unit."

Ianto put a hand on his arm. "Then bring him back if you can, but Jack, you know about him and what cryo is like...it'll be like hell for him."

"I know..."Jack said and then fell into silence and waited for Vesar to return with the smuggler.

* * *

><p>The Doctor landed on the edge of the refuelling depot; he had no need to refuel. He moved off into the town and into the less salubrious part of it.<p>

It didn't take long for him to find out what he wanted; anything could be brought if you had enough credit.

Now he was making his way towards another part of the town and he stopped when he found the building he was looking for.

He secreted himself in the shadows and closed his eyes and once more reached out. His breath caught when his own golden thread was caught by the colours of his children. He had to fight the urge to burst in and take apart whoever was inside.

He could feel the Va'esh Sesah bubbling to the surface, the urge to satisfy the blood vengeance by spilling blood; it was starting to sing in his blood. He looked up at the sky, it would be dark soon. Then he would make his move.

"I wish they'd come back," Gwen said. "I have a really bad feeling."

"They'll be here soon, it's getting dark," Rhys said as he looked out of a window.

"I won't feel safe until we're back on Earth," Gwen said.

Martha let out a small snort. "And you think we'll be safe? If Jack can't stop the Doctor and the Shadow Proclamation loose to the Master, no-where's safe."

Gwen looked down at the babies. "They seem happier. I could strangle Jack for feeding them that evil stuff."

"Don't worry, I can do that for you," a voice came from above.

They all looked up and standing on a crate, pointing a weapon at them was the Doctor.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Jack makes a big mistkae and a trust is shattered...**_

Gwen went to move but was stopped by the weapon being aimed at her.

"Don't move. I really don't want to get blood on my babies. Now all of you step away from my children."

When they didn't move he growled and fired off a shot that shattered a piece of a metal crate behind Martha.

"Now, move away," he snarled as the shot startled the babies, who began to cry.

The Doctor jumped off the crate and landed next to where his babies were. "Ssh little ones, I'm here," he said softly, at odds with the weapon he had trained on the trio.

Ashena was wailing by now and Tejhan was almost in a duet with her...fear radiating off them in waves and the need to feel the warmth of their mother.

Gwen broke the silence by saying. "They're crying for you, they need you."

She took a step forward but the weapon was aimed at her.

"Stay away," he snarled.

"I...we won't stop you taking your babies. It wasn't right to take them, but we had no choice," she said and took another step.

"Pajh!" the Doctor snarled and the sound of the safety being clicked off stopped her.

* * *

><p>Gwen stopped when the Doctor barked at her in his own language but the sound of the safety releasing told her what the word meant.<p>

She took a breath before speaking. "Do you really want to shoot again...in here, with your babies so close?"

She was studying the Doctor, she saw the tension, the tremble in the hand that held the weapon...the conflict on his face as to whether he should comfort his children or keep them away from him.

"I know you want to kill us and I don't blame you. We deserve it, stealing children, but you can't hold your babies and keep an eye on us. So how about you put that down and we'll stay over here... right you two?" she said and looked at Martha and Rhys.

They both nodded, knowing that a false step could be fatal.

Gwen searched the Doctor's face again and saw a subtle shift; it wasn't trust per say, but she could see the need to hold his babies winning over the need for revenge.

They all sighed when the Doctor put down the weapon, within reach of course; they knew he wasn't a fool.

* * *

><p>The Doctor eyed Gwen warily but he knew Gwen Cooper, she'd always been a woman of her words, and he so wanted to comfort his babies who were crying for all their worth.<p>

Still wary of a lie, he put the weapon down within reach and picked up Ashena who was crying the loudest.

"Hush Ashena, little one...Tejhan, no more tears."

Martha moved then and he snatched up the weapon and growled. "Don't move."

Martha stopped and put her hands up. "I just wanted to help," she said. "Ashena and Tejhan...isn't it? They've been a little fussy, off their food. I don't know enough about Time Lord Babies, but being off their food means they're off-colour."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes as if he was gauging how genuine her words sounded.

He lowered the weapon and Martha moved again and went to touch Tejhan but got a warning growl.

"I have to touch them to examine them," she said.

The Doctor nodded and she began examining him.

"I need my bag," she said. "Can Gwen give it to me?"

The Doctor nodded and Gwen picked up the bag and walked over and carefully placed it next to Martha and went to step back.

"You can stay," the Doctor said.

* * *

><p>Gwen blinked; this was a huge leap of trust. "How about Rhys?"<p>

She could see he was unsure. "He won't bite."

Again there was that second or two where she felt like a mother lion was studying them as to whether they were a threat before he nodded. If this new found trust was broken now, Gwen was sure they would be dead in minutes.

Martha took Tejhan's temperature. "He seems okay."

She looked at the Doctor who was still holding the little girl and the weapon. "I need to examine her."

"Ashena, her name is Ashena," the Doctor said and laid her on the box and watched her carefully.

"Lovely names," Gwen said.

The Doctor said nothing, just watched Martha like a hawk.

"They both seem okay," Martha said.

"Of course, they're Time Lords, not humans."

He went to pick up Tejhan when the door to the building exploded inwards and Jack and Vesar barrelled in, weapons drawn and any sort of a truce Gwen and the others had formed shattered.

The Doctor snarled as the Va'esh Sesah boiled to the surface and he snatched up the weapon and fired, causing everyone to duck and start the babies screaming in terror again.

He leapt for the nearest crate but never made it as he flinched like he was hit by something in mid-leap and crashed to the floor.

* * *

><p>Jack, Ianto and Vesar were hurrying back to the building. They had just met and made the deal with the smuggler when the news flashed up on the large screen.<p>

"There are said to be no survivors. All citizens are urged to either refrain from space travel or only use approved flight routes. Unconfirmed reports are saying that a large fleet of unknown origin is heading for the Relus System. The President of the Galactic Federation is urging citizens not to panic but there are reports of outposts being abandoned on the edge of the system. We will keep you updated as soon as we receive any more information."

The three of them looked at each other; they knew exactly who it was.

"We need to go now, before they shut down the port," Vesar said.

They'd been going at a fast walk until they heard the sound of weapons fire and they ran, sliding to a halt outside the building.

They could hear a very familiar voice...the Doctor.

Jack turned to Vesar. "This could be the best chance we have. He's away from this Master and his children are there, he'll be vulnerable."

"And how do you propose we take him down. Walk in and say 'excuse me, I know you want to rip our heads off but can you kindly not do that because of the kiddies'," Ianto answered.

"And I don't think he'll let me get close to use this," Vesar said, holding up the canister.

"We won't have to," Jack said and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He opened it and inside sat what looked like an air pistol and a dart with a plastic phial attached.

Amber liquid glinted in the sparse streetlight.

"Is that?" Ianto said. "You can't use that, you know what it does."

"It's watered down, it'll knock him out, nothing else," Jack said and loaded the dart and then handed it Ianto.

"Don't miss, we only get one chance. Don't look at me like that, you're the best shot. We'll distract him and really don't miss."

* * *

><p>Gwen was not happy as Jack tied the Doctor's hands with some rope. She waited until he'd finished and then rounded on him.<p>

"He wasn't going to hurt us, he only wanted his babies," she growled.

Jack recoiled from the ferocity of her words. "That shot didn't sound like he was being friendly."

"What do you expect...we stole his babies, he's wasn't likely to shake our hands. But he was starting to trust me, until you three...muppets charged in full of testosterone and no brains. How pissed off do you think he's going to be when he comes round?"

"Can't worry about that now, we've bigger problems. Get the babies, we have to go."

He ignored her after that and he helped Ianto carry the Doctor and the group moved off to the port.

But Gwen wasn't finished with Jack and as they settled in the hold of the smuggler's ship, she started again.

"Enough!" he shouted and moved off to sit next to the still out of it Doctor and his silence finished the argument.

They sat in silence as the ship started its take-off routine and they all held on as the ship took off.

A few minutes later, the Captain's voice came over the com. "You and Vesar better come to the bridge, we have a big problem."

* * *

><p>The Master had ordered the fleet to enter the Relus system. He knew that was where the Doctor was heading and he wanted to find him and his children.<p>

He wanted them to share in the glory that was going to be this war and he needed his second-in-command by his side.

As the fleet entered the system he felt it; the bond between him and the Doctor and then to his surprise and delight, he felt his children, and then he felt something else and it made his blood boil.

Harkness!

He ordered the fleet to full speed and now it hovered over the planet.

"Stop any ship that tries to leave and bring it on board," the Master ordered.

* * *

><p>The Doctor slowly came back to awareness, but kept his eyes closed; he didn't want to them to know he was awake, not just yet.<p>

He could feel Ashena and Tejhan in his mind and he sent out reassurances that they would be safe soon. He could also feel another presence now, another colour and his hearts soared.

The Master...he was here.

He opened his eyes then and sat up, surprising the others and he began to laugh.

* * *

><p>Jack looked out of the window and took in the sight in front of him. The fleet was huge and at its head was the flag-ship that they'd seen before.<p>

But it had seemed benevolent in comparison to now as it seemed to be swallowing any ship that tried to get past.

Smaller deadlier shapes were corralling them, their ship included.

They all jumped when they heard laughing; it was the Doctor.

They could do nothing as the ship was pulled inside the behemoth and into the landing bay.

As they were dragged across the floor Jack could see a figure standing with more soldiers than he could easily count...the Master.

The Master's voice was loud and very clear.

"I'd say it was nice to see you again Captain but it's not. Take them away until I can decide how to kill them."

The last thing Jack saw before the door closed was the Master removing the rope from the Doctor and wrapping his arms around him.

But the worst thing of all was the look he got from the Doctor; it was hate, pure cold hatred.

* * *

><p><em>Pajh<em>- stop


	18. Chapter 18

_**Some smut but not too graphic**_

The Doctor stared at the door long after it had shut, until his babies were brought out and then he only had eyes for them.

He watched the surgeon like a hawk as he examined them and he gripped the Master's hand like he would fall off the edge of the world if he let go.

"Well," the Master said.

"They seem unharmed by the sedative, but they are a little malnourished. I advise a nutrient enriched formula for the next few days, but apart from that they are well."

The surgeon took his leave, saying he would organise the feeds.

The Doctor's grip tightened on the Master's. "Malnourished and drugged...I want them to die slowly."

"And they will," the Master replied. "Tejhan and Ashena are fine. They're sleeping, as should you."

The Doctor let go of his hand and moved away. "No, I won't leave them alone, never again."

* * *

><p>The Master sighed, yet he couldn't blame him. But he needed the Doctor focused on the war that was about to escalate and he wanted the Doctor back in his bed; wanted to reassert his dominance...well as much as he could.<p>

He would have to try another tact.

"No, you must rest. You won't be any good to them if you pass out from exhaustion. Besides, the bed is a little cold without you."

That earned him a glare. "Is that all you think about, sex?" the Doctor growled.

"Please, I'm not that hormone drenched freak Harkness. I want you back in our bed because that is where you belong," he said and reached out and took the Doctor's hand.

"Re'ah Eresh'ala, this war is about to escalate and there will be no time for such things. I want you before this war takes you from me again, before you become my Storm."

The Doctor's expression softened. "I suppose they are safe."

"They are, the guards outside have their orders about who's allowed in."

"And I do feel tired and I stink of human," he said, sniffing and wrinkling his nose.

"I know what I'd rather you smell of," the Master said and whispered in the Doctor's ear.

That earned him a raised eyebrow and a hitch in the Doctor's breath.

"Then it's a bath and then bed and no arguing," the Master said.

"Make me," the Doctor said.

The Master grinned as he saw that glint in the Doctor's eyes.

* * *

><p>"A'sha," the Doctor growled when the Master moved away.<p>

"No," the Master said and the Doctor whimpered.

"Vas eias," the Master ordered and snarled when the Doctor didn't obey.

"Mela mah," the Doctor snarled back.

"Oh I will," the Master growled and went for the Doctor.

The growls and snarls that came from the Doctor as he wrestled with him sent a flash of lust through the Master.

These flashes of the wild creature below the Doctor's calm surface excited him; the danger that it might tear him apart if he showed any weakness. He let out his own snarl and pinned the Doctor to the mattress.

"Tajh," he snarled and tightened his grip. He was waiting for the subtle shift from fighting him to...and there it was, the tilting back of the head, exposing his throat.

"Mine," he growled and bit into the soft flesh of that exposed neck and buried himself inside the Doctor.

The snarl the Doctor gave as he did shredded that last of the Master's self-control and he became nothing but a rutting animal as he thrust again and again into the Doctor and his own snarls mixed with the Doctor's.

He felt the warmth of the Doctor against his stomach as he came and he snarled as he came himself and bit down again on the Doctor's neck.

The Doctor let out a near animal howl that was a mixture of pleasure and pain and arched up to meet the Master as he spilled inside him.

His dominance regained, in bed at least, the Master moved off of the Doctor, rolled over and was soon asleep, knowing that his mate wouldn't stray; well not for a few hours.

* * *

><p>"Why doesn't he just kill us," Vesar said.<p>

"That's not the Master's style," Jack replied and shifted, trying to get more comfortable, considering he was in chains. "He likes to draw things out and you and I will be the last to go. He'll probably give us to the Doctor to play with."

"Play with, we're not toys," Vesar said.

"If you're lucky he'll kill you straight away," Ianto said. "And trust me, you'll wish he had."

Jack looked at Ianto and knew what he meant. Ianto had personal experience of the Doctor's less compassionate side. He offered him a silent apology, knowing what might come.

The sound of the cell door opening stopped any conversation and they all tensed when the Doctor walked in, with two guards in close attendance.

He crouched down in front of Jack and Jack could see what looked like a bite mark on his neck; the Master's handiwork no doubt, marking his property.

"Just wanted you to know, I haven't forgotten you, any of you. The Master and myself are a bit busy at the moment, what with a war to win and all. But when we've won it..."

He leant closer to Jack and drew in a breath. "But when we've won it, you and I are going to get better acquainted."

"Are you sure he'll allow that, the big dog doesn't normally let his bitch screw another dog."

The sound of Jack's nose being broken sounded loud in the small cell as the Doctor landed an unrestrained blow.

"Speak again and I'll cut your tongue out," he hissed and smeared Jack's blood across his face. "For that I'll burn the Boeshane Peninsula to a crisp and make you watch."

He stood then and moved onto Gwen. "This one, I can use this one. Take her to the servant's quarters and have her dressed properly."

Gwen was unchained and hauled up and the others protests were ignored.

He returned to Jack and crouched down again. "You want to save me, save me from the Master. Well here's the thing, I don't need or want to be saved. I have my children, I have the Master and pretty soon I will have the whole universe. Why would I need you?"

With that he stood up and left and somehow Jack knew any chance he had of saving the Doctor left with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Translation<strong>

_Re'ah Eresh'ala_- Peace Doctor

_A'sha_- more

_Vas eias_- come here

_Mela mah_- make me

_Tajh_- submit


	19. Chapter 19

**_Someone is safe...for now, the Master gets a welcome surprise...war is about to start and terrible deeds are going to pass..._**

The High Council of the Shadow Proclamation was gathered in the one room and the noise of the different arguments hurt the ears of the Matriarch as she walked in.

She moved to the front of the room and onto the platform and banged the gavel on the wooden podium.

"Sisters, please!" she called. "We are here to discuss urgent matters, not squabble like siblings!"

The room fell silent as the council took their seats.

"As you are aware our attempt at ending this conflict before it had chance to start had failed, and the children of the Time Lords are still with them. I have called this meeting of the High Council to make a decision that will affect billions. I am calling for all out war and the mobilisation of the seven systems. We must win this war, at all costs, for the sake of the Universe."

"And what of the Time Lords and their children?"

"They must be captured alive."

"Surely it would be better to..."

"No, they will be dealt with as planned."

"How can we trust this plan, it has failed so far."

"The plan will be followed, the seers have told us what must be done and we must follow it."

The High Council eventually agreed and the call went out to the seven systems and the largest fleet of cruisers and war ships gathered and waited for their orders.

* * *

><p>Gwen really didn't have any choice but to go with the guards and she didn't fight them. She had no idea what the Doctor wanted with her; not that she was keen to find out.<p>

She'd been placed in room that had been guarded by two other guards and she thought she heard the sounds of babies behind the door to her left.

She didn't have time to think about as the door opened and the Doctor walked in.

"If you're going to kill me, then you should have done it in the cells," she said boldly.

"Kill you, why should I kill you. It's not you I'm angry at, you were...kind to me back on Relus. You were going to let me take my babies when you could have used them to make me submit. For that Gwen Cooper I've spared your life."

"But you haven't spared the others."

The Doctor moved a little closer. "That's not my decision, but if you work hard and do the job I'm going to give you, I might be persuaded to persuade the Master to kill only Harkness and Vesar. But like I said, that depends on how you work out."

The Doctor opened the other door and gestured for Gwen to follow.

She found herself in a nursery; it was a pretty spectacular nursery at that. The walls were draped with silk in deep blues and what they called royal purple.

It had all the trappings of a nursery and at the centre of it were two cots.

The Doctor leant over one of the cots and picked up one of the twins and to Gwen's surprise held it out to her.

"My children need a nanny and to be honest I wouldn't trust any of the servants."

Gwen took the baby, the little girl and despite her situation smiled as a pair of amber eyes looked at her.

"Ashena isn't it?" she said.

The Doctor nodded and picked up the little boy.

"Her name means beautiful and strong and this is Tejhan, it means protector. They're more precious to me than anything else Gwen Cooper. They are the future of the Time Lords, a new generation.

"We didn't agree to what Jack was doing, but he gave us no choice, you know that."

"Maybe, but as you humans say, that boat has sailed and we all have to deal with our demons. Now as I said, do your job well and things may happen, but if you don't then...well."

Gwen was snapped out of the false sense of security as the Doctor turned from the softness she'd seen with his babies back to the monster she'd seen in the cells.

"I have something to do," he said and with that he left her alone with the babies.

She looked at Ashena who was now sleeping. "Oh little one, you're mum is as mad as they come."

* * *

><p>The Master turned as the door opened and the Doctor strode in.<p>

"Nice of you to join me, finished playing with the freak and don't lie. I know that's where you've been."

"So," the Doctor snapped back.

"Tetchy," the Master said but smiled as he stood next to him. As he did he caught a familiar smell and his eyes widened.

The Doctor smiled at him and then winked.

The Master turned back to the screen. "Let's go to war."


	20. Chapter 20

Two weeks passed and the Time Lord fleet had ripped its way through three star systems, leaving its people enslaved and under the rule of one of the warlords that had allied themselves with the Time Lords.

Two weeks of refugees pouring into star systems they thought safe.

The Shadow Proclamation did nothing, ignoring the pleas coming from the overflowing refugee camps; they could not go against the seers...this misery was meant to be.

It wasn't the right time to strike; other things had to happen first.

For two weeks Gwen had been looking after the babies and hadn't been outside of the nursery.

She'd held the babies tight when the ship had rocked from what she assumed was weapons fire and soothed their cries when the sounds of battle filled the air.

She hadn't seen much of the Doctor, only fleeting moments and usually accompanied by the Master.

Whilst the Doctor at least acknowledged her presence, the Master ignored her, only interested in the children or the Doctor. She preferred it that way, the less attention she got from the psychotic alien the better.

* * *

><p>There was a lull in the fighting, like the universe was holding its breath, waiting to see who made the next move.<p>

But this meant the Master turned his attention to the prisoners.

They were dragged from the cell and to the private rooms of the Master and the Doctor.

Jack bit his tongue when he saw the cosy family scene, and he pushed down his anger when he saw the way the Master touched the Doctor, sending a clear message to Jack...he's mine freak.

He was relieved to see Gwen albeit dressed in servant clothes.

The Master stood up and walked round the little group. "Now what to do with you? Miss Cooper already has a job and Doctor Jones will come in handy...they'll need a medic on the front. As for Ianto Jones, we need another man-servant and that goes for Miss Cooper's husband too. Take them away," he said to the guards.

Jack saw Gwen look at the Doctor and smile; what was that about?

His attention was drawn back to the Master once the others had been taken away.

"As for you two, that's a different matter."

He stopped in front of Jack. "It would be pointless killing you. Although it would be fun...no, something else I think."

He moved onto Vesar. "You on the other hand...you allied yourself with those witches at the Shadow Proclamation. That I could forgive but what I can't forgive is that one you held a weapon to the head of my husband..."

The Master shot a sly look at Jack, seeing if there was a reaction and he smiled because Jack couldn't help himself.

"And two, you were the one who force fed my children Selash Root. You mind blinded them and caused mental and emotional distress to them and their mother."

He moved right up to Vesar and pulled him by his collar. "For that, I should send you back to your mistress's in several pieces but since we're so far away, a little movie will have to do."

Vesar reacted then. "If I'd had my way, I would have sold your 'husband' to the nearest whorehouse and sold the brats to the nearest slavers!"

Jack glared at Vesar...he knew it; he hadn't changed sides.

The Doctor had been quiet till then, only watching as the Master past judgement.

"Va'isha! Irlia ir y'easah isha mes'ra!" he snarled and was up in seconds. "Ve'ash Sesah, Ni'ala."

The Master turned to the Doctor. "No, we need to send a message to those witches."

The Doctor let out a low growl and glared at the Master his eyes full of unsaid threats, but he sat down again.

"You really shouldn't rile him...with the hormones running round his body at the moment, your death might be more unpleasant than it's going to be."

The Master looked back at Jack again whose face betrayed his thoughts. "That's right freak, As I've told you before...he's mine, always will be. Now, let's send our message to the Shadow Proclamation."

* * *

><p>The Matriarch didn't flinch neither did the rest of the High Council...yes the death of Captain Vesar was regrettable but necessary. The manner of his death was not pleasant, but you expect nothing less from a crazed Time Lord.<p>

"It is as the seer's have foretold...now we strike and victory is assured."

* * *

><p>The Time Lord fleet pushed on through the uninhabited system and prepared itself for its next challenge.<p>

Jack had been taken to the cell, not knowing what the Master had in mind for him.

But he didn't care, he had only one thought on his mind...the Doctor was pregnant again and the Master had reminded him all the way back to the cell.

He was all alone now, the others having been taken to whatever work they were forced to do. He looked up when the door opened and saw it was only another servant with what passed for food.

But he felt there was something not right about this servant, an air of confidence that didn't sit right, and it proved to be so.

The servant seemed to be hiding something and it proved to be what looked like a key.

"Captain Harkness," the servant whispered. "You will need this."

He looked at the servant. "How?"

"No time, just be ready. This will soon be over."

After the servant left, he looked at the key, it was one of the keys he saw the Master's personal guards using, an access all areas key.

What could he do with this, trapped as he was in this cell?

His answer came as the cruiser suddenly shuddered and the sound of a huge explosion came from the bowels of it.

* * *

><p>The Master clung onto the control panel as the ship rocked from the blast of the huge cruiser that had come out of nowhere and what was no doubt the subsequent explosion.<p>

He could hear the reports coming from the various parts of the ship about the damage.

As the huge cruiser loomed nearer, small more deadly shapes appeared near it...the Shadow Proclamation had made its move.

The Master snarled. "All ships, battle stations!"

He watched as the fleet moved past his own ship as it struggled to recover from the opening shot and began returning fire.

The huge cruiser ignored them like they were flies and kept on towards the Master's cruiser.

Another flash of light as his own weapon fired back and hit the cruiser and a hole appeared in the belly of it, but still it kept coming, too large to be stopped by one shot.

It fired again and this time it hit the one place the Master feared, the section where their private quarters were...the Doctor and his children were there!

* * *

><p>The Doctor had just placed Tejhan into his cot when the floor shifted under his feet and the rumble of an explosion came from below.<p>

The two babies let out startled cries as the whole ship seemed to groan and what sounded like smaller explosion filled the air.

The ship was under attack.

He felt the return fire from their ship and then seconds later the whole nursery shifted and heard the groan of metal being ripped.

He looked up and saw a huge crack in the ceiling and he knew what was going to happen.

Acting on instinct alone he pushed the cots forward, his hearts almost stopping as they toppled over.

A metallic shriek heralded the collapse of the ceiling and a metal rained down, cutting him off from his children.

He smelt smoke and knew there must be fire on his side.

He heard the muffled sound of someone on the other side.

"Is that you Gwen?"

* * *

><p>Gwen came round as the smell of smoke filled her nostrils and ir came back to her. The ship was under attack and there had been a hit that must have been nearby.<p>

She heard crying and looked up.

She could see the cots, they had been over-turned, but the babies were crying, which was good sign.

There was no sign of the Doctor, just a huge girder in the way. Then she heard his voice...it was faint, coming from behind the girder and twisted metal, smoke was pouring from the wreckage.

"Is that you Gwen? If it is, take the babies, get off this ship. Save yourself and save my babies."

* * *

><p><strong>Translation<strong>

_Va'isha! Irlia ir y'easah isha mes'ra_- Bastard, I will kill them myself

_Va'esh Sesah, Ni'ala_- Blood Vengeance Master


	21. Chapter 21

Gwen froze at those words...that didn't sound like the off-kilter Doctor that she'd been with for the last fortnight. It sounded like the Doctor she'd seen back in Jack's flat all those months ago.

"Doctor, isn't there a way out?"

"No, the door this side is jammed and I think there's a fire the other side," the faint reply came. "Just go, before they start boarding."

Boarding?

"I can't leave you, I can start clearing it from this end!" she shouted.

"No, get out now..." the voice broke off for a few seconds and Gwen thought she heard coughing. "They'll be here soon...the Shadow Proclamation. I don't want them to get my children..."

The faint voice trailed off and Gwen thought the Doctor had been overcome by smoke but his voice came again and he sounded forlorn and deeply unhappy and she didn't think he was talking to her.

"Should have seen it...no timelines... it all ends here..."

The voice descended into coughing and Gwen stared sadly at the wall of metal. "I'm sorry Doctor," she said and picked up the babies and left the now destroyed nursery.

She hadn't a clue as to how she was going to get off the ship, but it may have been the Doctor's dying wish and she was going to her damn best to see that she fulfilled it.

* * *

><p>The Master couldn't believe that this was happening; only yesterday they were tearing apart another star system. Laying the foundations for a new Time Lord Empire, one that his oh so special twins would rule.<p>

He'd been overjoyed when he realised the Doctor was pregnant again and this time it had been by choice, not by accident. It had sealed their bond in a much deeper way than the twins.

Yes, the twins were the next step in Time Lord Evolution and he had no doubt that the next child would be as special and it was quite right that they should be the parents; his and the Doctor's families were the oldest and most powerful on Gallifrey.

But that was for nothing now as the huge cruiser that had torn his ship apart like it was paper now pulled back.

He knew what that meant; they were going to be boarded and he had no doubt who by...the Judoon.

There was only one thing to do...find the Doctor and his children and abandon ship.

Bellowing orders to the crew he left the bridge and went into the now ruined depths of the cruiser.

He'd only gone one or two decks, avoiding falling metal and sparking cables, when he heard it; the tell-tale sound of something cutting a hole in the side of the ship...they were here.

He increased his speed and only stopped when he reached the deck that their private quarters were on.

The whole section was a tangle of metal and wire and sparks. Acrid smoke filled his lungs and he could feel the heat of fire.

"No," he snarled and turned away, he would have to find another way in.

* * *

><p>Jack tried to brace himself as the floor shifted under him; whatever weapon had hit the ship must have been a powerful one. He heard the whine of power as the cruiser returned fire.<p>

There was that eternal minute before the next shot and this time not just the floor moved; the whole cell shifted and his chains were ripped from the wall and the cell door buckled outwards.

Jack knew enough that that shot was the crippling one and the sounds of resulting explosions confirmed it.

He wasn't one to think about luck, he just took advantage of it and now knew why that servant had given him the key-card...he must have been another plant by the Shadow Proclamation.

He shucked off his chains and squeezed through the gap of the door.

Smoke was filling the corridor and he wasted no time in using the card. He knew exactly where he was going and what he had to do...find his team and if he could find the Doctor and the babies and if he had to drag him kicking and screaming off this doomed ship he would.

He stopped when he heard a ripping sound and then he froze when heard voices.

"So ko ro no...find the Time Lords and the children."

Judoon...they'd been boarded.

* * *

><p>Gwen hurried down the corridor carrying her precious cargo, desperate to get out of the thick smoke.<p>

She'd had to stop several times as a cable twitched and sparked like an electric viper. She moved again when another cable whipped the other way; she could see the door she needed up ahead but there were flames coming from the wall.

She knew it was the only door to where she wanted to go and she looked down at the two babies.

"Be brave little ones," she said and covered them with their blankets.

She steeled herself and moved.

The heat was incredible as she shoved the door and it flew open; she slammed the door behind her and let out a yelp of surprise when two familiar faces appeared.

Rhys, Ianto! How did you?"

"No time to talk, sweetheart," Rhys said. "Those rhino boys are heading this way and those babies are top of the list."

"Then let's go," she said and handed one of the babies to him.

They had only gone a few feet when they heard the sound they didn't want to hear...the stomp of booted feet.

Out of the smoke that was starting to form they came and the trio knew there was no escape.

"You will halt!" the lead Judoon growled. "You will hand over the Time Lord offspring!"

* * *

><p>The Doctor let out a sigh and welcomed the smoke that would eventually kill him. He knew that Gwen would try her best to save his children.<p>

His only sadness was that he would never see them grow into the fine Time Lords they would be nor would the new life he carried take one breath.

He wasn't even bothered when the floor shifted under him again and the door that had been firmly stuck buckled and fell inwards.

He didn't even try to fight when the large shapes loomed out of the smoke and he was dragged to safety and virtually carried off the cruiser and onto another ship.

* * *

><p>Jack stopped when he found the nearest computer terminal that was still working. He tapped at the screen, hoping to find what he wanted.<p>

What he saw dismayed him.

He saw Gwen, Ianto and Rhys along with the babies being pushed along by the Judoon and disappearing through the hole the Judoon had cut into the side of the ship.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw the Doctor, who didn't seem to be resisting; he looked broken.

"This is so not good," he muttered.

"No, it isn't," a voice said behind him.


	22. Chapter 22

_**The Shadow Proclamation have the upper hand and instend to keep it...**_

Jack didn't have to turn to know who the voice belonged to.

"Master."

"Freak," the Master said.

The Master pushed him out of the way and stared at the screen and growled.

"Those witches have them, but not for long."

He turned to Jack, who hadn't tried to escape; what was the point, it was either the Master or the Judoon.

"It seems we have a common goal, once again. They have something we both want...well something I'm going to get."

Jack looked at the Master. "You think I'm teaming up with you. Last time you shot me and did your own thing."

The Master rolled his eyes. "Hold a grudge, why don't you? Old water under a don't we settle this once and for all? I'll help you rescue your little team and you help me recue the Doctor and the children, then we'll let the Doctor decide who he wants to be with?"

Jack snorted. "That's not a good deal. You know who he'll choose."

"It's the only deal you'll get and don't spend a millennium thinking it over. This ship is falling apart and that Judoon cruiser will be un-docking soon. I for one don't intend to be sucked in a vacuum."

Jack knew that he didn't have a choice; work with one devil to destroy another.

"Fine, but get this...you try anything and I will kill you."

The Master smiled then. "I wouldn't expect anything less...shall we?"

* * *

><p>Gwen had shouted herself hoarse when the Judoon had forced her at gun-point to hand over the twins.<p>

"Don't you hurt those babies!" she yelled at the retreating Judoon.

She slumped against the wall of another cell and stared at Ianto and Rhys.

"I promised him I'd get them to safety," she said.

"Promised who?" Rhys asked.

"The Doctor, and before you ask why he maybe as mad as the proverbial Hatter but he loves those babies."

Ianto snorted. "Him, he couldn't love anything."

"Don't you dare, he sacrificed himself to save them. He'll be dead by now as will the baby he was carrying," she snapped.

Ianto fell silent as her words.

"That's right, he was pregnant again...another innocent life ruined by our actions," she said. "I'm glad he's dead, so he can't see whatever they're going to do with those babies."

* * *

><p>The Doctor was dragged by one of the Judoon into a room and he found himself facing two women...the Shadow Proclamation.<p>

He pulled himself out of his stupor and spat. "Witches!"

"Quiet Time Lord," one of the women said. "Or do you wish to be made mute."

"You won't get them," he snarled, ignoring the warning from the woman.

"You mean the K'arasti, we already have them."

The Doctor fell silent, but not for long...anger, deep repressed rage welled up inside him but he didn't scream or try to fight the Judoon holding him.

He said in a very quiet and even tone. "You hurt my children and I will end you reason for existing."

If the two women were fazed by his threat, they didn't show it.

"Your threats are nothing, Doctor. You will never see your children again...they cannot be allowed to fulfil their destiny and you cannot be allowed to give birth to another. You will be put into stasis while we find the Master...take him away."

"He'll kill you before you even have chance to leave!" the Doctor screamed as he was dragged away.

The woman turned to the Judoon Commander. "Find the other Time Lord."

* * *

><p>Their intended target along with Jack was already making their way inside the Judoon ship; Judoon were notoriously easy to distract and then to avoid.<p>

However, they had not bargained on having to go so far inside the ship.

"They must be holding them on the secure level," Jack said.

"It won't be when I've finished," the Master growled.

They hid behind a piece of equipment as another patrol stomped by.

"I need to get to a terminal," the Master said.

Jack nodded and they stepped cautiously from their hiding place and they eventually found an unmanned computer.

The Master's fingers flew over the keyboard, whilst Jack kept watch.

"F'aiesh," the Master said. "They're going to put the Doctor into stasis...they can't do that...he's pregnant, it'll kill the foetus!"

The Master went to move but Jack stopped him.

"Out of my way, freak," he snarled.

"No...you go off all enraged Time Lord you won't get five yards."

"I don't care about subtle," the Master snarled. "You do what you want, go find your little team. I'm going to find the mother of my children and we are going to tear this ship apart to find my children."

Unfortunately for the Master, their argument had been heard and there was a whole platoon of Judoon heading in their direction.

"Go!" Jack yelled as his fired off another round and ducked as volleys were returned.

The Master looked at Jack and for a moment wondered about how the Captain felt about the Doctor...but it was only for a moment and he was gone.

He didn't even look when Jack was cut down by a volley of Judoon fire...his only target three levels down.

* * *

><p>In the chaos that they had caused he managed to get to the level he wanted and not having Jack's morals killed any Judoon that got in his way.<p>

He used his laser screwdriver to open the doors to the prison level and took out the guards.

He heard the Doctor before he saw him, could hear the profanities being directed at his captors.

"Enough of this," he growled and rounded the corner and right into the muzzles of half a dozen Judoon.

"The best way to trap a predator is to bait the trap with something it will never resist," a woman's voice said.

The Master tried to backtrack but another half dozen Judoon were at his back.

"Put him in stasis with the Doctor...we have them all. Recall your men Captain."

The Judoon Commander raised his com. "All units withdraw, prepare for undocking."

"When your men have left, destroy that ship."

The woman turned her attention to the Master, who could only glare at her. "You wanted to be with your 'husband' then you shall...for now."

She moved aside and the Master let out a gasp...it was too late.

In the chamber behind the woman was the Doctor, already frozen in stasis and frozen on his face was a single tear.

"I will kill you all!" he screamed as he was forced into the chamber and as he snarled the words his world stopped.

"Threaten all you like Time Lord...soon you will have nothing."


	23. Chapter 23

_**Sentence is passed...**_

Jack came back to life with his customary rush of energy and breath and found himself once again in a cell and again he had his team for company.

He sat up with a groan and felt the vibration of the floor; they were on the move. That could only mean one thing...he and the Master must have failed.

"Welcome back," Ianto's voice said from the shadows.

"Nice place you've got," Jack said.

"Shut up Jack," Gwen's voice answered. "I hope you're happy with yourself, you've got you wanted, he's not with Master anymore and neither are the babies."

Jack said nothing and he didn't need to, Gwen was saying it for him and she was mad with him and had every right to be.

"If it wasn't so dark in here, I'd re-break your nose. Those horrible women have the babies and god knows what they're going to do with them."

Ianto spoke then. "I don't care what they do to the Master, but I do care what they do to the Doctor, only because those babies need one of their parents and I'd rather it be the Doctor out of the two."

Jack did speak then. "Don't play the innocents with me. You didn't have to come along. No-one held a gun to your heads and where is Martha?"

* * *

><p>Martha glared at the Judoon soldier that pushed her into the room. She was pushed down into a seat and left alone until the door opened and a woman entered and sat down opposite her.<p>

"You're name is Martha Jones and you were once a companion of the Doctor's were you not?"

Martha looked at the woman, taking in the pale skin and the red eyes; she must be from this Shadow Proclamation.

"What business is it of yours?" she answered.

"You are also a physician?"

"Yes, why do you want to know that?"

"We wish your opinion on the mental state of the Doctor."

"And what about the Master?"

"He already has crimes to answer for not relating to this matter and sentence was passed in his absence. But that does not concern you Doctor Jones. So, Doctor Jones, what in your professional opinion on the mental state of the Doctor?"

Martha couldn't think for a few minutes and then she started to talk.

"I think that he's been under intense physical, mental and emotional stress for far too long. In the three years I've known him he's faced more than one mortal enemy...lost too many people he loves and been abandoned by too many people who should have known better."

"We are well aware of his actions concerning the event surrounding the Daleks and the creation of a half-human clone."

"No, I don't just mean that..."

"Only your medical opinion is required, Doctor Jones."

Martha scowled. "Fine, then I would say that the Doctor is suffering from multiple conditions, including Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and Dissociative Identity Disorder, which would explain his erratic behaviour."

"These are plausible reasons, but it does not explain why he would side with the Master and bear his children?"

"Well, that's not a medical question, is it?" Martha replied.

The woman gave her a tight smile. "Thank you for your help, Doctor Jones. Take her back to her cell and bring me Ianto Jones."

"Where is the Doctor? What have you done with him?" she yelled as she was taken away.

* * *

><p>Ianto blinked as the bright light hit his eyes and they had only just adjusted when he was sat in a chair in front of a woman.<p>

"Ianto Jones, you work for Captain Jack Harkness?"

"Well, I work for Torchwood, but yes Jack is my boss."

"And how long have you known the Time Lord known as the Doctor?"

Ianto looked at the woman. "Is this an interrogation?"

"No, we value your opinion of the Doctor as it will affect the outcome of his trial...so be honest Ianto Jones."

Ianto wasn't sure what she meant by the outcome of his trial but he had the idea that anything but the truth would be unhealthy for him.

"What do I think...I use to think he was an opinionated, over-bearing alien, who thinks that just because his race were this all powerful society, that we as stupid apes should follow his every order..."

"So, you think he is a menace to this universe?"

"If you listened to what I said, I said I used to think that. But that was because I was blinded by anger at losing someone to something he was involved in and jealously because someone I love love's him and not me."

"And now?"

"I used to think he was selfish but he saved my life and nearly sacrificed his to do it. Yes, he's done some awful things but I don't think he's been in his right mind for some time."

"You also think he is not of sound mind?"

"Who is?"

"And in your opinion, why do you think he allied himself with the Master?"

"Why...the Master is or was the only other of his kind. If I thought I was the only human left and I found one single human, no matter how crazy they were I'd want to be with them...to stop the loneliness."

The woman said nothing for a minute then looked up at the wall and nodded.

"Thank you, Ianto Jones. Take him to a holding cell and bring me Gwen Cooper."

* * *

><p>Gwen stared directly at the woman and said. "What have you done with those babies?"<p>

"That is none of your concern human," the woman said. "All we require from you is your opinion of the Doctor."

"You want me to say he's a bad person so you can lock him up?"

"As I said, such things are not your business."

"So let me get this straight...you want me to say that I think he's not right in the head. Maybe he is or maybe he isn't, but you'll never get me to condemn him."

"Thank you. Take her to a holding cell."

* * *

><p>The woman waited until Gwen had been taking away before speaking. "What do you think?"<p>

"We know we cannot execute the Time Lords. Their futures are set and cannot be interfered with."

"Then why do we need this show of justice?"

"Because the time lines have been skewed by the birth of the K'arasti, they must never reach their full potential or be raised by the Time Lords."

"The High Council will not sanction euthanasia."

"I would never request it. There is however another way, which we shall discuss with the High Council before the trial."

"And what of Captain Harkness, do I question him?"

"No, if the Council agree to my suggestion he will need to be co-operative. Questioning him will only make him antagonistic and less pliable."

"Then we are agreed, we will make our recommendations to the High Council."

* * *

><p>Jack felt the ship shudder to a halt; they must have arrived at the Shadow Proclamation Headquarters.<p>

The stomping of boots confirmed it and he blinked as the light hurt his eyes and then sighed with relief as he saw the others, including Martha.

They were herded off the ships and made to stand at the bottom of the ramp.

They all tensed when the two women came out and the tension increased when the babies were carried out by two Judoon.

Jack went to move when he saw the stasis pods appear at the ramp. He didn't need to see inside to know who was inside and he also knew what stasis would do to the Doctor's unborn child.

He pushed the Judoon guarding them aside and ran towards the pods.

A Judoon went to stop him, but one of the women held up her hand.

He stopped at the pod containing the Doctor.

He put a hand against the glass and stared at the frozen face and the single tear and his heart dropped.

The Doctor must have known what would happen and was weeping for his unborn offspring.

"I'm sorry," he said.

He was pulled away then by a Judoon and the pods were wheeled away.

One of the women walked over to the group.

"You are free to roam the complex, but will not be allowed to leave. You will be provided with quarters. The sentencing of the Time Lords will be tomorrow morning."

"And what about the children?" Jack asked.

The woman said nothing and turned and followed the stasis pods.

* * *

><p>The Master blinked and felt life come back to his limbs and looked around him, he was in a cell.<p>

The sound of crying from his right brought him round fully and he sat up and in the cell next to him was the Doctor.

"Nai ri'ah...re mah ari," he was saying and held his stomach.

The Master pressed himself against the cell bars and managed to get a hand on the Doctor.

"Eresh'ala," said softly.

"They killed our child...murdered it," the Doctor whimpered and curled into a tighter ball and away from the Master's hand and began weeping and didn't stop.

The Master could do nothing as the Doctor wept all night and into the morning.

He only stopped when the doors to the cells were opened and they were escorted out and they were allowed to bath and eat and were given a change of clothes.

When they didn't go back in the direction they had come from, the Master knew where they were going.

He glanced at the Doctor, who had been like the walking dead since they were taken out of their cells...what was about to happen would probably destroy him more and there was nothing the Master could do as the door to the courtroom was opened.

* * *

><p>"I don't know why they're bothering, it's just a sham trial," Gwen said.<p>

"They have to at least give the verdict in public," Jack said.

They fell silent as the doors opened and they were shocked at the state of the Doctor.

Yes, he was clean and dressed in clean clothes but that was the best feature; he looked pale and drawn and seemed to have none of his usual vitality about him and he looked like he would fall over if he wasn't supported by the Master, who looked like he could murder the whole courtroom.

The whole court turned its attention to the door that opened and the High Council of the Shadow Proclamation filed in and sat down.

The Matriarch turned to look at the two Time Lords.

"Lord Master and Lord Doctor, you have been found guilty of all charges laid against you. Do you have anything to say in your defence?"

The room turned to look at the prisoners.

The Doctor seemed out of it and said nothing.

But the Master, he had plenty to say.

"Guilty of what? We've done nothing that you haven't let other get away with. The only reason is that you albino witches are scared of us...scared of what we and our children could do. You're nothing but Ses ist Mela!"

A gasp went round the court at the insult.

"Enough!" the Matriarch shouted over the uproar. "The sentence has already been passed. Lord Master, you have already been found guilty of various crimes against numerous species. As such your sentence shall be to be interned indefinitely on Volag-Noc in maximum security for those crimes and the crime you have recently committed."

The Master did react, only narrowed his eyes at Jack, who smiled at him.

"Lord Doctor, you have been found guilty of all charges laid against you..."

Jack was expecting him to get the same sentence as the Master, which he could work with but what the Matriarch said next made his heart stop.

"Lord Doctor, the High Council has decided that your sentence shall not be that of life imprisonment as we feel that your mental state has affected your judgement. Your will be committed to a maximum security institution for treatment until you are deemed fit to serve a custodial sentence."

There was loud murmur and Jack glared at the High Council.

"As to your children the Lady Ashena and the Lord Tejhan, they will become wards of this court and be fostered to an appropriate family."

Jack stood up then and yelled. "No, you said they would be given over to me!"

The court erupted as the Doctor suddenly came out of his stupor and leapt out of the dock and nearly succeeded in getting to the Matriarch before being hit with the Judoon version of a Taser.

"Clear the court!" she bellowed. "You will stay!" she said to Jack.

As the room was cleared and the Doctor was carried away and the Master was dragged from the dock.

Jack closed his ears to the threats the Master was screaming at him and the Matriarch.

"I will get you, you hear me. I will end your blighted lives!"

The door closed on his screams and the Matriarch, who seemed unfazed by the commotion turned to Jack.

"Captain Harkness, we need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>Translation<strong>

_Nai ri'ah...re mah ari_- no more...let me die

_Eresh'ala_- Doctor

_Ses ist Mela_- daughters of whores


	24. Chapter 24

_**A future that can never come to pass...**_

Jack had built a good head of steam by the time the courtroom had been cleared.

"You said I could take him," he growled.

The Matriarch held up her hand to silence him. "Please captain, we have not broken our word. Things have changed since our meeting."

"Yeah, you're carting him off to an asylum."

"If you will be patient, all will be explained. Please accompany me."

Jack's bullshit meter was set to high as he followed the Matriarch.

"Tell me captain, have you heard of the Sisters of Setria?"

"They're seers aren't they, pretty accurate as well."

"You are correct. Then you would trust what they would show you?"

Jack hesitated before speaking. "I suppose...yes."

The Matriarch stopped outside a set of doors. "Then be assured that what you are about to see will justify what we are about to do."

The inside of the room was semi-dark but three figures were bathed with light.

Jack didn't normally put any faith in soothsayers and their ilk, but these three sisters were the genuine article. Some said they had descended from a seer who had survived Pompeii who had been saved by their household gods; but that was just one of the myths that surrounded these ladies.

But they were frightenly accurate and that worried him.

"The immortal one is among us," one of the sisters said.

"The one who loves the Lord of Time," another said.

"You wish to see why the Proclamation do as they must?" the third sister said.

"Then see," they said together and reached out and touched Jack.

His head exploded with white light and when it cleared he was in hell.

* * *

><p>He was looking up at the ruins of the United Nations complex; fire and smoke were pouring from it and the ground he was standing on was cracked and parts of it were like glass.<p>

He turned and blinked...New York was burning.

The sound of marching cut through his shock, he was in the middle of the ruined plaza and there was nowhere to hide.

A platoon of soldiers appeared but they didn't seem to notice him and then he realised this was just a vision and he really wasn't here.

More soldiers appeared and they were dragging a group of people in chains.

But Jack's attention was caught by the two people leading the whole party, a man and a woman.

They had the bearing and the look of people who expected to be obeyed; there was something familiar about these two but he couldn't place it.

He almost ran when the couple stopped in front of him.

"Why don't they just lay down and die!" the man said.

"You know what mother said. He said they always were a stubborn species," the woman said.

"He'll be proud of us then, we've brought them to their knees. I just wish father was here to see it," the man replied.

Jack was starting to get a very uncomfortable feeling as he was listening to the conversation and his stomach fluttered with nerves.

"It is kind of fitting that his children have nearly wiped out the last of the race that damaged him and took little Resha from us."

"I think mother should be the one to finish it, the last act of vengeance."

"He should be here any minute."

* * *

><p>As if on cue the sound of engines filled the air and a shuttle appeared out of the smoke filled sky and landed on an undamaged part of the ground.<p>

The soldiers snapped to attention as the door opened and a figure stepped out.

Jack knew instantly who it was; he was older and his hair was streaked with grey, but it was the Doctor...which meant the couple were...

"Tejhan, Ashena, I see you have your father's flair for the dramatic," the Doctor said as he surveyed the burning city. "I like it."

The Doctor stopped next to Jack and although he was sure he couldn't see him, he held his breath.

Gone was the youthful face that would belie his age. It had been replaced by one that was hardened by whatever had happened over the years. His good looks were marred by a scar that ran from his left temple down to his jaw and he seemed to hold himself in a way that suggested he was injured in some way.

But what scared Jack was the cruel set of the Doctor's mouth and the malevolent glint in his eyes as he approached the prisoners.

"So, this is the Security Council that ordered the failed assassination of your father and killed my daughter. For that I've wiped out all of your species apart from this miserable planet and your fate hangs on whether my husband and your Master survives. If he lives then you will become a slave race...but if he dies I will make you an extinct species and this world will be his funeral pyre."

He turned away from the prisoners and for a moment paused and looked in Jack's direction and Jack thought for an awful moment that he could see him, but he turned away.

"Come on children, this planet stinks and I have a present for you."

Both of them smiled. "What present?"

"The Toys are ready."

Another flash of white light blinded Jack and he found himself somewhere else and when he realised where he was his blood ran cold...he was on the parallel Earth on a certain beach and it was overrun by the most hideous creatures he'd ever seen and at their head was the Doctor and at his feet were two bodies.

Jack's stomach leapt to his throat and he had to stop himself being sick...the bloody bodies were that of Rose Tyler and the Duplicate Doctor.

He was once again engulfed in white light and found himself back in the room with the sisters and then he was sick.

As he was on his knees retching, the Sisters spoke.

"This is why what must be done must be done...this future should not pass."


	25. Chapter 25

_**Choice, what choice...**_

Jack stumbled out of the room and was sick again.

The Matriarch was standing patiently waiting until he finished and took in a gulp of air to quell his stomach.

"They showed you a possible future, there are infinite possibilities. The timelines have been twisted and some have shattered."

"And you're saying it's because of the Doctor being with the Master?" Jack said.

The Matriarch shook her head. "It was the birth of the twins that have altered everything. You have seen what they have become, what the Doctor becomes to protect them. That cannot be allowed to happen."

Jack laughed. "You think a prison and an asylum are going to keep them from their children?"

"Of course not, we are not fools," the Matriarch replied. "The Master as I said has other crimes to answer for."

"And the Doctor?"

"It is necessary that people believe he was clinically insane and that after treatment at our facility he has fully recovered and has returned to the Time Lord he should be. There are things that he has yet to do, things that must been done."

"Well the first thing he'll do is find his children and the Master and then obliterate this place."

"That is not going to happen...we have something in mind and you Captain Harkness will be essential to it."

Jack's trouble radar pinged into life at those words and the suspicious side of his nature came to the fore.

"Well it better involve wiping his memory or it'll never work."

The look the Matriarch gave him told he that was exactly what they were going to do.

* * *

><p>"There's no way you can wipe his memory, his mind has more safe guards than the Galactic Bank," he said to the medic who had been introduced a Doctor Selah.<p>

"I have been studying Time Lord Physiology for ten years, Captain Harkness. I am well aware of their psychic and mental defences. However, they only kick in if the whole of the mind is under attack. What we are going to do involves only a small portion of the memory centre. Did you think we were going to remove all of his memories, what good would that do? He would be an emotional and mental wreck if we did that."

Doctor Selah flicked a switch and light poured into a room that had been dark.

Jack stared at what was inside. "Is that what I think it is?"

"It's a memory extractor."

"Those things are illegal on every civilised world. The Shadow Proclamation banned them and they're going to use one on the Doctor...you hypocritical bastards," he said to the Matriarch.

"Semantics have nothing to do with this Captain. We have no choice but to do this, the Doctor has his place in the timelines and he must be there, but he cannot be allowed to roam free as he is now. He must be rid of the Master's influence and the only way to do this is extracting his memories of not just the Master but of his children."

Jack blinked. "His children, you taking the memory of them away...that's cruel and I think he'll notice there's three Time Lords."

"That to will be dealt with. I believe you have heard and used a perception filter. The one we have designed for the children will mask their Time Lord side but not mask them physically and stasis will hide the Master."

Jack looked again at the machine and said. "The children, are you going to lock them up too?"

The Matriarch scowled. "We do not lock up infants. This is where you will help us Captain."

Jack tensed. "Really...help you."

"The children will need somewhere that no-one will think to look for them, where they will go unnoticed...somewhere that is out of bounds to other races...Earth."

"You want me to take his kids...no way."

"This is not a request. It is a Holy Edict from the High Council, one that you will obey. You will also be responsible for keeping this a secret from the Time Lord."

"No way, I'm not doing your dirty work!"

The Matriarch turned and faced him. "If you will not do this out of duty, then do this for the Time Lord. If you truly love this Time Lord you will do this...we cannot allow the future you have seen to come true. If you do not do this then the High Council will execute the Doctor and the Master and his children will be euthanized."

Jack swallowed hard; they were giving him no choice at all.

He hung his head and the Matriarch took that as a yes.

"As for your colleagues, you will ensure that they do not remember either. You have supplies of Ret-con. No-one but you must know what has transpired."

"Err, about that, there's one problem?"

The Matriarch listened. "The deal with it and we shall proceed with the extraction."

"And what about the Master, are you going to do the same to him?"

"He has other crimes to answer for and is being transported to his accusers for trial. He will not trouble the Doctor again."

* * *

><p>The Master spat curses as he was dragged towards the transporter. He'd lost everything within a day; his children, his lover and the child he'd been carrying was dead, and his newly formed Empire.<p>

But he would not be defeated; it wouldn't matter what Rassilon-forsaken place they were taking him to, he would come back and get his revenge and get back what was his.

He was the Master and they would fear his name again.

* * *

><p>Gwen wondered what Jack wanted to talk to her about as she was escorted into the room.<p>

The first thing she noticed was a large window that showed another room and there was some sort of machine inside.

Then she saw Jack and he looked utterly miserable.

"Jack?"

He looked up then and there were tears in his eyes.

"Gwen," he said. "I have something to ask you?"

As she listened her eyes got wider and her temper boiled...how could they ask him to be part of such a horrible thing?

"Oh Jack...they haven't given you any choice, have they? Of course I'll help you...they can't execute the Doctor and kill those babies. Are they going to take his memories soon?"

"In a few minutes, they allowed me to talk to you first."

They turned to the window as a door opened and the Doctor was brought in and he instantly began to struggle and he was screaming at his guards and Doctor Selah and there was nothing Jack or Gwen to do to help him.

Gwen turned away as he was forced into the chair and was strapped down and she tried to close her ears to the sound of the machine as it fired up and then to the screams as the machine did its work.


	26. Chapter 26

_**And so the deed is done...**_

The Doctor dragged his feet as he was pushed along the corridor. Wherever they were taking him, it wasn't where he wanted to be.

All he wanted was his children and the Master and all he wanted to do was tear this place apart looking for them.

But as soon as the door opened and he saw the machine inside all thoughts of escape disappeared in a flood of fear...no, terror.

He knew exactly what the machine was and what it would do. He began struggling against the hold the Judoon had on him and pleaded with the man in the medical uniform.

"No, no...not that...I don't want to forget...please!"

He caught movement to his right and he managed to turn his head and saw Jack, watching through the glass.

"Jack, don't let them do this...please!"

But Jack's face was like stone and a wave of un-tempered hatred burnt through him and whilst he could remember, he hated the immortal with all his soul.

He was almost carried to the machine and forced into it and he fought until he was strapped down.

The medic was saying something to him, but he didn't care.

"Your words are nothing!" he screamed as the machine started up and snake like wires descended and his world became nothing but pain.

He felt the machine worm its way into his mind and he tried to throw up his shields but the wires were like sharks honed in on its prey; heading straight for one set of precious memories.

He let out a prolonged wail as it took them...finding out he was pregnant...the near ten months he carried...the agony of labour and the cries of his newborns. He felt the bond he'd had with them and the Master being ripped apart and finally he felt the machine rip away the love he had for both.

As the last traces of those memories were taken he stopped screaming and he lost himself to the bliss of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Jack steeled himself against the Doctor's pleas; even if he could do something, he knew he wouldn't. He'd seen a future that he didn't want to come true, in fact any future where the Doctor turned in a cold-hearted murdering butcher wasn't one that Jack wanted to be part of.<p>

He hated the part of himself that was happy at the fact that he was getting his Doctor back.

His insides curled when the Doctor pleaded with him and he closed his eyes as the machine began it god awful work.

He tried to close his ears to the cries of the Doctor as the machine erased the last year of his life.

He heard Gwen as she let out a sob and heard her say "Dear God, I can't stand this," and the sound of the door opening preceded her leaving.

There was an eerie quiet as the machine fell silent.

"It's done," Doctor Selash said.

The Matriarch nodded and turned to Jack. "Then do what you have to do, captain."

* * *

><p><em>Thirty-Six Hours Later<em>

"So, who do these babies belong to?"

"They're orphans, poor little mites. Both parents were killed by Nostrovites and they have no other family. So Jack is making sure they get adopted by a good family," Gwen replied to the person's question.

"Well that will be easy, they're as cute as buttons. Does Jack have anyone in mind?"

"He's already found a family...nice people, so I'm told. Big house, dogs, cats, chickens, good school nearby."

"Oh right, so they'll be going soon?"

"Today, Jack's just finalising the paperwork."

The person picked up one of the babies and never noticed Gwen tense.

"Well little one, they must be special people to take on two babies. Have a happy life and be incredible."

He gently placed the baby down when the door to the Hub opened and Jack came in.

"Are they ready?" he said and Gwen could see he was tense at seeing the person so close to the babies.

"All set to go," Gwen replied.

"The car's outside," Jack said.

"I'll take them," she said and placed the babies in the pram and wheeled them away.

The person watched them go and Jack thought he saw a wistful look in the person's eyes.

"Penny for them," he said in an attempt to distract the figure from the babies.

The figure started and then smiled and clapped his hands.

"Well, I must be going, been here too long."

"You don't have to go," Jack said.

The figure shook his head. "No, it's time I got on with life...can't let a monster get me down. Onwards and upwards I say."

The figure smiled and then said. "Next time I visit, you can try and buy me that drink."

With that the figure was gone and a familiar sound filled the air.

Jack sighed and felt another piece of his heart die with the guilt of the lie he was telling.

How long would it be before something went wrong...how long before the truth came out?

How long before something happened and the Doctor got his memories back?

_**TBC in "A Childs Cry"**_


End file.
